The Huntress Strikes Out
by Mccorkle
Summary: Fang spots interesting prey in her favorite club, but doesn't get quite what she expected when she moves in for the kill.
1. Batter Up

Fang sipped her drink as she eyed up her prey. She had been watching for several minutes already, cloaked in the low light and enjoying the pounding music. Her target was sitting at the bar, occasionally sipping from a drink and seemingly unmoved by the loud drunks around her or the dancing crowd a few feet away. Fang's eyes had first been drawn to the shock of pink hair on the other woman, and on closer study she knew she hadn't seen her around anywhere before. Could be she was new in town, or she was recently... curious. Either way, Fang intended to find out, just as soon as an opportunity presented itself. When the woman put down her empty drink, Fang emptied her own and moved in.

"Hey there," she said when she reached the bar. She had to raise her voice a little to be heard over the music pumping throughout the club. "What are you drinking?"

"Sorry, not interested." The woman's voice was low, husky. Fang decided she could listen to it for hours. Although it seemed the other woman probably wouldn't indulge her.

"Hey, no worries," she said. "Just here to enjoy the scenery then?"

"I'm straight," the pink haired woman said.

"Ah," Fang said. She waited a moment. "Most straight girls go to gay clubs to dance y'know," she said.

The other girl turned her head to look at Fang. "I'm designated sober-person." She wasn't quite glaring, but her eyebrows were drawn together.

Fang didn't care too much. She was busy taking in the other woman's features. Her face was sharp; her eyebrows were thin and angled up, giving her an almost perpetual glare. Her nose tapered neatly down to a set of enticingly-pink lips. Bangs fell over one eye, while the rest of her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that on the other side of her head, giving the woman an asymmetrical look that did nothing to detract from how beautiful she was. Her eyes were a light blue with flecks of darker shades throughout, and were currently narrowed at Fang.

"Ah, gotcha, gotcha. Pulled rough duty, yeah?"

"You don't take hints well, do you?"

"Just trying to make conversation," Fang said, "while I wait for the slow ass bartender," she yelled loud enough for the woman behind the bar to hear. She raised her middle finger at Fang.

"You know her?" the pink haired woman asked.

"Me and Lebreau go way back, isn't that right babe?" Lebreau, the bartender, had made her way over to the pair at the end of the bar.

"This loud idiot giving you a hard time?" she asked the pink haired woman.

"She wants to," she responded.

Fang barked out a laugh. "Didn't think you had a sense of humor there, sunshine."

"I wasn't joking."

Lebreau laughed at the look on Fang's face. "What'll it be, Fang? Hurry up so you can leave the poor woman alone."

Fang sniffed, pretending to be hurt. "Nothing. I won't have anything. I know when I'm not wanted."

"You're learning Fang, good for you," Lebreau said.

"Alright, alright, don't push your luck there," Fang said. "I'm gonna head out to the dance floor. I guess you won't be coming with?" she asked the pink haired woman, who shook her head in response.

"My loss then. See you 'round."

* * *

After half an hour on the dance floor Fang made a startling discovery. There, in the middle of a crowd, was a shock of pink hair. She shoved and wriggled her way to the shorter girl and leaned in towards her.

"Didn't think I'd see you out here, sunshine," she said.

When the woman turned around Fang received another surprise. This was not the woman who had been sitting at the bar, though she looked incredibly similar. This one looked younger; her face was softer, friendlier.

"Oh, sorry, I don't think we've met before," the girl said.

"Ah, no, my bad. I met someone at the bar who looks like you is all," Fang said.

"Did she look angry? Something like this?" The girl pulled her face into a cute imitation of the same look Fang had received at the bar.

"Well yeah, but really that could have been my fault. I tend to piss people off sometimes," Fang said with a laugh.

The girl giggled too. "Well it was probably my sister. Not many people with pink hair, are there?"

"Suppose not," Fang said. "But that explains why she's here. She doesn't seem like the club type."

"She's really not. But it's not like I'm dragging her out, she insists. Thinks I can't take care of myself," the other girl said.

"One of _those_ sisters, eh?" Fang asked.

"She's really not that bad, it just gets to me sometimes, you know?"

"I can see where you're coming from, but I'm an older sister myself."

"Oh."

"I think I'm gonna grab something to drink, maybe say hi to that sister of yours," Fang said.

The girl got a sly look on her face. "I _had_ thought that... nevermind. That's a good idea."

Fang arched an eyebrow at her. She had a suspicion about what the younger girl had on her mind.

"Alright," Fang said. "Oh, one thing before I go." The girl nodded. "What's her name?"

"Lightning. Lightning Farron."

Armed with this new knowledge, Fang made her way back to the bar. Lightning was in a different seat, one at the corner of the bar. There were no open seats next to her, so Fang settled for wedging herself between Lightning and another patron.

"Hey there," she said. "You moved."

Lightning turned to her and raised her eyebrows. "You're a master of observation," she said.

"Listen, whatever else Lebreau says about me, I'm not a complete idiot."

"Shouldn't be too hard to figure out why I moved then. What happens when you spend all night drinking water?"

"Bathroom break and someone stole your seat?"

"You got it." Lightning's voice was flat.

"Hey now, you were pretty cold earlier. I wasn't quite sure you were human," Fang said.

"This gonna be some cheesy pick up line? Did I fall from heaven?"

"Nope, nothing like that. Legitimately thought you might be some kind of robot, Lightning."

Lightning looked surprised for a moment before her face returned to a more neutral look. "You met Serah."

"Yep," Fang said. "She says you're a right pain in the ass too."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Nothing she hasn't already told me."

Fang chuckled at that. "Sounds like you need to relax. Why not have a drink? I'm sure you could taxi home."

"Trying to get me drunk?" Lightning asked.

"No, no. Well yeah, I guess, but not to take advantage of you."

Lightning turned fully towards Fang. "You're saying you don't want to have sex with me?" Fang wasn't sure what was hotter: the other woman's voice, or the look she was giving Fang.

"Trust me, I'd love to lay you down and fuck you silly," she said. Lightning maintained a stoic look. Fang had really hoped to get a better reaction out of the woman. "I just think you could do with some loosening up," she said.

"I don't think so," Lightning said.

"You wouldn't," Fang replied. She turned to lean her back against the bar. She really thought the pink haired woman could do with some fun, but if she wasn't going to drink or screw, her options were limited. Fang looked out over the crowd and spotted another head of pink hair. Maybe some back-up was in order.

She waited until the younger girl- Serah, she recalled- was looking her way before waving to her. Serah spotted her and waved back. Fang tilted her head toward Lightning then to Serah. Serah's eyes lit up and she nodded. Fang nudged Lightning.

"Hey, I think your sister wants you," she said.

"Hm?" Lightning turned to the crowd. Serah was beckoning her frantically to the dance floor. "I wonder what she wants," she said cynically.

"Let's go see, yeah?" Fang said as she pushed off the bar. Lightning sighed, but got off of her stool and followed the taller woman to her sister.

When they reached Serah the younger girl immediately grabbed her sister.

"Dance with me!" she yelled over the music She grabbed her sister's hands and started to wiggle her hips. Lightning was having none of it.

"You know I don't dance."

Serah moved close, pressing her hips into Lightning's. "Come on, please?" She pouted at Lightning. "One dance, then I won't ask you for one ever again."

"That's a lie." Even as she said it, Lightning started to move to the beat of the music.

Serah grinned. She knew her sister couldn't say no to her.

Fang stood back and took in the sight before her. She knew it was probably wrong on some level, but damn if the sight of the two sisters grinding on each other wasn't the hottest thing she'd seen in her life. She hadn't expected it, but Lightning could really dance. For a woman who seemed anti-fun, she knew how to move.

Serah caught her eye over Lightning's shoulder. She brought her arms up to her sister's neck and fluttered her fingers in Fang's direction. Fang took that to be a signal to move in, and sidled up to Lightning.

She moved in to speak into Lightning's ear. "Mind if I join?" she asked

Lightning shook her head, so Fang grabbed her hips and started to move with the sisters. She had a couple of inches on the pink haired woman. She pressed her nose briefly into Lightning's hair. The other woman smelled intoxicating, and the way she fit against Fang made the taller woman revel in some of her more basic desires. She closed her eyes to focus on the way Lightning felt when pressing into her.

Fang wasn't sure how long they danced. The DJ kept a constant beat and the music flowed from one song to another. Lightning was warm and Fang's hands spent time wandering up and down her torso. Eventually she felt Lightning pull away from her. When she opened her eyes Serah was nowhere in sight and Lightning was looking at her with burning eyes. She grabbed Fang and pulled her down.

"I'm going outside," she said into Fang's ear. The puff of air made Fang shiver. She followed Lightning through the moving bodies to the entrance.

* * *

The air outside the club was clear and comfortable. Spring was just turning to summer, and the slight chill in the air was welcome. Fang watched as Lightning walked up and down the sidewalk outside the club. The pink haired woman was doing some kind of stretching routine. She alternated between stretching her arms out and rotating her back or neck. She reminded Fang of an animal on the prowl.

"Alright there sunshine?"

The other woman looked at Fang. "Crowds aren't really my thing."

Fang chuckled. "I figured."

The light outside the club was little better than inside it. Still, it provided a better view of Lightning, one that Fang decided to take advantage of. Lightning was wearing a short, dark, tight skirt that showed off her long legs. Her top was a shade lighter and form fitting. The sleeves were uneven, with the left one going down to her wrist and the right stopping halfway down her upper arm. Both arms were toned; it was clear the other woman kept herself in great shape.

"I'm glad you came out," Lightning said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?"

"The way you move, it-"

"It's Enticing? Sensual? It turned you on?"

Lightning gave her a flat look. "When you're walking around. The way you carry yourself. It reminds me of an instructor I had when I started with the Guardian Corps. What do you do?"

Fang was surprised. Not a lot of people could tell she practiced a martial arts. "Muay Thai. That's a good eye you've got there."

"Thanks. How long have you practiced?"

"My whole life, seems like. I love it. How about you?"

"I've only done a little bit of Thai. I prefer kickboxing. I've also studied Judo and Wing Chun."

"Impressive list you got there. You any good in any of them?" Fang couldn't help herself. She loved stirring things up.

"Very." The confidence in the other woman's voice sent a thrill down Fang's spine. "I was looking for someone like you."

"Someone who knows Muay Thai?"

"Someone who could hold their own against me."

Fang chuckled. "I think I could do a little better than that, Lightning."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Only one way to find out, right?"

"I don't think fighting outside a club when I'm a little bit drunk will tell anything."

"Not what I meant. Think you'd be interested in sparring?" Lightning asked.

"Might be, sunshine."

"Only might? And here I thought you wanted to get physical with me."

"Listen here you tease," Fang said indignantly. "You shouldn't play with people when they're as horny as I am." Lightning's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Fang counted that as a victory for herself.

"You like to dish it out, but you can't take it?" Lightning said. Fang raised her eyebrows in return.

"Oy, I can take it just fine." Lightning just looked at her while her words registered in her head. Fang squared her shoulders. "I stand by what I said."

Lightning rolled her eyes and pushed past Fang. She showed the stamp on her hand to the bouncer and made her way back into the club. Fang took a minute to wonder where her usual suave self was before following the other woman.

"What'd be in it for me?" She asked when they returned to the bar.

"It never hurts to have another competent sparring partner," Lightning said.

"Anything else?" Fang asked suggestively.

"Well you can't seem to leave me alone, I figured you'd jump at the chance to spend more time with me."

"That makes me sound desperate, and if there's one thing I'm not, it's desperate," Fang said.

"Really?" Lightning asked sardonically. "The way you were pawing at me earlier says otherwise."

"Hey, what I do on the dance floor shouldn't count."

"Alright then. If you really don't want to, forget I asked," Lightning said. She turned away from Fang, and even though she knew the other girl was playing hard to get, Fang couldn't help falling for it.

"Now, let's not move too fast. A new partner could be interesting." Fang punctuated her words with a salacious wink. Lightning didn't react. Fang frowned, but continued. "And variety is the spice of life."

Lighting let a moment go by before responding. "So, you're in?"

Before she could reply, a stumbling, shrieking form engulfed Lightning. Lightning's squawk of indignation was drowned out by Fang's laughter. She didn't know who was brave enough to do that to Lightning, but she was sure the results would be... was that red hair? Fang stopped laughing and quickly pulled the body away from Lightning, revealing her own adoptive sister, Vanille. Vanille was short but boisterous, and had a propensity for enthusiastic displays of affection. Fang just couldn't figure out why Lightning was the target of one of Vanille's greetings.

"Fang! I made a friend!" Vanille shouted as she pulled Fang into a tight hug. She was drunk, probably a little too drunk, and Fang cursed her luck. She'd have to take this mess home, right in the middle of something interesting.

"Vanille, there you are," Fang heard from behind her. "What are you doing?"

Fang turned to see Serah, and things started clicking. Vanille had probably made the same mistake _she_ had earlier, just on the other sister. Speaking of whom... Lightning's features were once again stony. At least they weren't as murderous as Fang had feared.

"Wait, there're two of you?" Vanille said to Serah. She turned dramatically in Fang's arms to look at Lightning. She squinted to get a better look before whipping back around to Serah. "Make that four of you." She hiccuped.

"No, but you did find my sister," Serah giggled. From the flush on her face and the way she was swaying in one spot, she was almost as drunk as Vanille.

"No, I found _my_ sister." She patted Fang's arm to show who her sister was.

"And mine! Who do you think you tackled just now?"

"You."

"Alright, cut it out," Fang said. Both younger girls jumped and looked at her. "Seems like it's time for the two of you to get home, yeah?"

"Pssh, no," Serah said.

"Yeah, what she said! Don't be a killjoy," Vanille said.

"Look, the two of you are drunk as skunks."

"Skunks don't get drunk," Serah giggled. Vanille hiccuped again and nodded.

"Serah." Lightning's voice cut across their conversation. "How does a kebab sound?"

"Oooooh, that sounds sooooo good right now," Serah drooled. Vanille purred in Fang's arms. Fang shook her head. Drunk as she was, her sister still responded to food like she'd never eaten a day in her life.

"Then come on, let's get out of here," Lightning said. Lebreau had their bills, or Lightning had already called her over, and Fang and Lightning settled before dragging their sisters out of the club and into fresh air.

Once outside, Fang asked which why the other sisters were headed. She could hardly believe her luck when Lightning pointed in the direction of her own apartment.

"Plus there's a kebab shop on the way," lightning pointed out.

"He, kebab shop," Vanille said, popping the 'p' in shop. She had an arm over Fang's shoulders, and Fang had her arm supporting Vanille. Serah wasn't quite as stumble-y as Vanille, so Lightning settled for staying near her weaving sister and watching her like a hawk. Fang couldn't help being envious- she loved her sister and all, but having a drunk Vanille draped all over her could be a pain sometimes.

The foursome dropped into the kebab shop and scarfed down their food. Well, three of them did, and Lightning ate half of hers and wrapped the rest to go. They set off again, Serah at the front weaving and laughing, Lightning close behind in case her sister fell, and Fang and Vanille bringing up the rear. They passed other groups heading home as well, some more sober than their group, most worse off. Fang saw a few guys eying Serah up, but as soon as they saw Lightning the buildings around them suddenly became much more interesting. Fang could only imagine the look the other woman was giving off.

It was with a heavy heart that she spotted her apartment building. As heavy as Vanille had become on their trek, and as big a relief it would be to set her down, Fang couldn't help but feel that she had missed her chance with Lightning. Sure, maybe there was nothing more than friendship there, but the other woman probably would have made a good sparring partner, and she was pretty sharp-witted too.

"This is us," Fang declared and stopped by the doorway.

"Serah, hold up for a second," Lightning said. Serah whined about having to go to the bathroom but Lightning brushed her off. It seemed like a common complaint from drunk-Serah.

"You never gave me an answer earlier." Lightning's eyes bore into her own, and Fang almost couldn't answer.

"I'm in. Definitely in."

"But you're not desperate."

"Nope. Not one bit," Fang said. Lightning smirked.

"Looks like your hands are full right now, so..." she trailed off and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. She moved close to Fang and wrapped an arm around her side. She slowly slid the paper into Fang's back pocket, eyes never leaving Fang's own. A couple of pats, and Lightning pulled away.

"Give me a call, we can set something up."

The words themselves were pretty innocent, but that tone... Fang barely garbled out a reply as Lightning collected her sister and slipped into the night.

Fang pulled Vanille into the building, up to their floor, into their apartment, and finally into her bed. She left some water and some advil for the younger girl and flopped into her own bed. She took out the paper and stared at the numbers written there. She flipped it a few times in her hand, almost to make sure it was real, before she set it on a nearby table. She wasn't sure where the two of them might go from there, but damn if she wasn't excited to find out.


	2. Strike One

Fang stared at the piece of paper in her hands. It was the slip of paper that Lightning had slipped in her pocket two days before. On it was a hastily scribbled phone number.

"Give her a call already," Fang heard Vanille's say. She glanced at her adoptive sister, who was sitting at the other arm of the couch, books and papers spread out on the coffee table in front of her.

"Worry about your homework, not what I'm doing," Fang said.

"I'm taking a break," Vanille said blithely. "This is much more important."

"What is?"

"Getting you to actually do something with that paper instead of stare at it all day," Vanille said.

"I haven't stared at it all day," Fang said.

"Oh please, did you even make it to class?"

"'Course I did," Fang said.

"Did you bring that with you?" Vanille asked, indicating the paper.

Fang chose not to answer. Vanille giggled.

"So how hot is this girl that you're mooning over her this hard?" Vanille asked.

"You saw her," Fang said. Vanille blushed a little.

"I don't exactly remember," she said.

"Well she's gorgeous," Fang said. "Knows a bit about martial arts, doesn't take any crap from anyone."

"She sounds perfect," Vanille said.

"Did I mention she's straight?"

Vanille rolled her eyes. "She said she's straight. Besides, what's the harm? You call her up and get either someone to fight, or someone to fu-"

"Hey," Fang cut Vanille off. "It's a little different now. She didn't exactly seem like a people person. Maybe the whole club scene got to her, then I call her up and she wants to forget the whole thing."

"So you're scared?"

"Oi, I never said that."

"So then call her," Vanille said.

"It's not that easy," Fang said. Vanille let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Listen, if you don't do something, I'll have to take that paper and do it myself," she said.

"Listen, no you don't," Fang said.

"Then you do it. I'm not gonna stop hounding you until you do." Vanille crossed her arms and glared at Fang as harshly as she could. Fang got the urge to ruffle her hair, but figured losing a finger wouldn't be worth it.

"Fine," she said, and pulled out her phone. "Here I go."

She wrote a quick message, to say who she was and that she was interested in meeting up some time and sent it off. When she was done she leveled a look at Vanille.

"Happy?"

Vanille turned her nose up. "That will do," she said.

It took a few minutes for Fang to realize what she had done to herself. She had sent the message of course, but she had no idea how long the other woman would take to respond. Thoughts flitted through her head, of all the possible responses she could get.

Normally she wouldn't be so concerned with what some stranger thought, but something about Lightning had been a little different. She seemed to be a woman of intensity, a woman of action. That night she had been confident, commanding, and just a little mysterious, a combination that Fang was finding to be impossible to resist. Worse, a combination that had her anxious for a reply.

So she turned to her own homework to save her- truly, a desperate move, but she had nowhere else to turn. She was a student majoring in kinesiology at Eden University, the largest University in Cocoon. She and Vanille were part of an exchange program to encourage healthy relations between Cocoon, and their home country Gran Pulse.

The two countries shared a disputed border, though the last violent incident had happened when Fang had been too young to remember. One side or the other had gotten too close, and while it hadn't been an all-out war, it had been enough to scare each country into a strained, though lasting peace.

That conflict had left her an orphan, and it was at the orphanage that she met Vanille. That had been almost twenty years before, and they remained as close as sisters. Certainly close enough that Vanille didn't mind calling her out when she had to. Not that Fang minded- she preferred it, really.

It had been at the orphanage that she had taken up fighting- or rather, she'd needed to fight to protect herself and Vanille. Not that there were terrible kids, but two young girls vying for food and goods in an overcrowded house had to toughen up one way or another. Luckily for Fang, she had shot up early, and had only continued to grow, until she was bigger and stronger than most of the other kids. One of the matrons had seen potential in her, and suggested she take lessons at a local gym. Fang did, and was immediately taken with the art of fighting. Many years and competitions later found her with a scholarship, and eventually she was recommended for the new exchange program.

Her phone buzzed on the table in front of her. Fang looked at it blankly before pulling herself out of her reverie. She glanced at the books in front of her, and mostly blank pages looked back. She sighed, and checked her phone.

There was a message from Lightning, the gist of it being that she still wanted to spar, and asking if Sundays would work for Fang. It was weird, the way the other woman wrote in complete sentences even when texting. Weird, but fitting for someone as hard-assed as Lightning seemed to be. Fang answered back that Sunday would work, and hoped that she hadn't responded too quickly. Her fears were somewhat relieved when Lightning sent a message back quickly, even if it was a little terse. There was the name of a gym, and a time.

She huffed out a relieved breath and flopped back on the couch. Vanille giggled at her; she got the distinct impression that Vanille already knew what happened. Still, it was nice to have that settled. She glanced down at the table. Now about that homework...

* * *

Fang made her way down the sidewalk to the gym Lightning had suggested as their meeting place. It was in one of the worse parts of town, with dirty streets and check cashing stores on every third corner. People were out on their stoops, chatting or smoking or drinking. Sometimes she got a funny look, but mostly she was ignored. She knew that if she didn't exactly fit in, she could at least take care of herself, and everyone else could tell as well. Still, she had to wonder why Lightning had chosen a place in a neighborhood like this.

As she came up on the address Lightning had given her, she spotted the pink-haired woman standing outside one of the buildings. She called out and jogged the rest of the way to the gym.

"Fang," Lightning acknowledged when she finally stopped in front of the other woman.

"Lightning," Fang said. "Looking good." Lightning was wearing a tight-fitting compression shirt, one sleeve longer than the other, and loose shorts.

"Keep it in your pants," Lightning said.

Fang chuckled. "No promises. Shall we head in?"

Lightning gave her a look, but nodded and pushed into the gym. There was no one to greet them, but a tall man with dark skin and a big afro waved to Lightning from behind one of the rings. Two people were moving around, circling each other in what was clearly some light practice. When the man spotted Fang, he called out in a friendly voice.

"Hey there, need help with something?"

"She's with me," Lightning said before Fang could open her mouth.

"With you?" the man asked, surprised. He turned to the men in the ring. "Hold up, I gotta see what this is about."

He started to make his way over to the two women, but before he could Lightning waved him off.

"It's nothing Sazh. I mean it."

The man- Sazh- held his hands up in surrender. "If you say so," he said.

Lightning jerked her head towards the back corner of the gym, where some mats were laid out on the ground. Fang nodded and followed her.

"You good like that?" Lightning asked, indicating Fang's clothes. Fang was wearing a sari over a sports bra and compression shorts.

"Yeah, let me just take this off," she said as she shrugged out of the sari. She kept an eye on Lightning, hoping for a nice reaction. Unfortunately, the other woman was either completely unimpressed, or she had a hell of a poker face.

"What is that?" Lightning asked.

"A sari. Traditional wear in Gran Pulse." Lightning 'hmm'ed' in response. "So what were you thinking?" Fang asked after a few moments.

"We start with some light-contact striking, maybe move into heavier stuff depending on how we feel," Lightning said.

"Now you're speaking my language," Fang said. "Right here?" she asked, gesturing to the mats. Lightning nodded.

"There's not a lot of space, but we shouldn't need it for what we're doing today. Here," she said as she tossed Fang a pair of grappling gloves and headgear. Fang slipped them on, watching as Lightning did the same.

"Ready there Lightning?"

The other woman stepped onto the mat, gesturing for Fang to do the same. "Let's see what you've got."

As soon as Fang moved onto the mats, Lightning struck. True to her name, she hit quickly, darting in with a flurry of blows. Fang was fast, but even she could barely keep up. Still, she managed to dodge most of the blows, and smack aside the others. She noticed immediately that she had the edge in power, though that had been pretty obvious considering their difference in size.

She took in Lightning's form. It was pretty basic; her guard was close and tight, and she was crouched down to decrease her vulnerable areas and increase her power. Fang kept her own guard loose, away from her body. She stood more upright, to take advantage of her superior reach and power. Plus she found it easier to flow from move to move, from defense to attack.

They continued to test each other for a few minutes before Lightning stepped back. Round one was done, and Fang was excited. Lightning was clearly a fantastic fighter, and judging from the easy way she was breathing, there was a lot more to see. She took a gulp of water and stepped back into their makeshift ring.

Lightning rolled her shoulders and followed, and Fang returned her action from earlier and struck as soon as her foot touched the mat. Of course, she didn't connect, but that didn't stop her from continuing her attack with more combinations. Lightning dealt with them well, ducking and slipping away from Fang's heavier strikes. The smaller woman didn't have the power to parry strikes like Fang did, but she could move them enough that she was never directly hit. She showcased her elusiveness, never falling too far back, or dodging wildly. It was almost frustrating for Fang, to get so close only to swing at air, but it was a masterclass in efficient movement, and she couldn't help being impressed.

After a few minutes, Fang began to tire. She let fly with a final combination before stepping back, as Lightning had earlier. The other woman took the signal, and stepped back as well. She grabbed a water bottle and turned to Fang.

"Not bad," she said.

"Thanks. You're pretty good too," Fang said.

"Only pretty good?"

"We haven't gotten to the really good stuff yet," Fang said. Lightning stood still for a moment, considering.

"How about it? Think you're up for a little more?"

"Yeah," Fang said immediately. "I'm always up for a little more."

"Clinches, holds, grappling sound good?" Lightning asked. Fang waited a moment.

"Well, that's okay too," she said. Lightning rolled her eyes.

Together they stepped onto the mat. Neither jumped in, both of them content to wait for the moment and react. Fang, never very patient, gave in first. Her initial strikes were quick jabs; she didn't want to leave a lot of time for Lightning to grab her arm or slip closer into grappling range. Despite her caution, Lightning moved in anyway, too fast for Fang to hit. However, before the smaller woman could do anything, Fang pulled her guard back, and Lightning danced away again.

They continued probing each other's defenses. Fang realized quickly that they were getting nowhere. She took a deep breath, and swung again, but left her arm out for a few extra moments. Sure enough, Lightning took advantage of the situation and spun in under her guard. She grabbed Fang's arm and thrust her hips back, knocking Fang off balance and sending her over her shoulder. Before Fang could tell which way was up, Lightning had her in an arm-bar. She tapped the mat, and Lightning released her.

They stood up, Lightning nodding in acknowledgment. She settled into a defensive stance, and Fang mirrored her. This time Lightning moved first, extending her range and striking quickly. It was a test, Fang realized. Lightning would leave an opening, as she had done, and if she missed it, or was too slow, she'd be worthless to the other woman as a sparring partner. She grinned at that. She'd be happy to show what she was made of.

Fang soon saw it. A punch just a tad wide, feet a little too close together. Not enough for most people to see, but then, Fang wasn't most people. She leaned forward, Lightning's blow glanced off her shoulder, and brought her knee up into the other woman's stomach. She fell back, holding a hand to her stomach. Even though Fang had held back, she figured if Lightning could showcase her speed, then she could showcase her power.

Lightning nodded again. She stepped forward and dropped down, and Fang leapt forward. She had a taste of blood, and was moving in for the kill, unleashing a series of long jabs and short knee strikes. Lightning avoided most of it, but Fang kept pushing, eventually getting close enough to grab her. The two grappled, struggling against each other as they tried to find leverage. Fang's strength almost won out when she got a hold of Lightning's arm, but the other woman bucked and slipped away. The two stood across from each other on the mat, breathing heavily.

"Again," Lightning said.

Fang bared her teeth in a vicious grin and moved in.

* * *

"I've never fought anyone like you, sunshine," Fang said as she stretched one arm across her body.

"How do you mean," Lightning asked, sitting on the ground, legs spread in a 'v'.

"You're a slippery little bugger," Fang said.

Lightning snorted. "I can't exactly take on a brute like you head on."

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my style," Fang laughed.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Lightning leaned forward, almost touching her nose to the floor. Fang raised her eyebrows. After a moment, she decided to change the subject.

"So, do I pass?" she asked.

Lightning finished her stretch and stood. She gave Fang a critical look, before slowly smirking. "You'll do," she said.

There it was again. That challenging, almost flirtatious tone of voice. And considering the physicality of what they had just finished doing, Fang couldn't help but feel a little bold. She knew Lightning had claimed to be straight, but her actions, the way they got along... well, there was one way to find out for certain.

The two walked through the gym together, Lightning nodding to Sazh while Fang waved. Once outside, they stopped. They decided to meet at the gym again the following week, same time, and Lightning indicated she was heading the opposite direction from Fang.

"Before you go," Fang said. "I'd kick myself if I didn't ask. I mean, I know you already said you were, but I just kinda got... or I guess, I just wanted to know, have you ever considered it? Going out with another woman?"

Lightning's face turned blank. Fang hurried her words.

"I'm not gonna pressure you or anything, it's just, you're kind of, uh," she searched for something that wasn't too strong. "I mean, we have the same interests. You can handle my jokes, and you fight almost as well as you dance."

Lightning turned her head to look away. Her face wasn't quite blank, but Fang couldn't make out what she was thinking.

"Hey, it's just an offer. An open offer, if you're ever interested in a date; dinner and a movie, or maybe a drink- coffee, tea, whatever."

"An open offer," Lightning repeated, still staring into the distance.

"Yeah," Fang said. "Listen, forget it, if you like. I want to keep doing this, if nothing else. You're a hell of a fighter. I didn't mean to make it quite so awkward."

"It's fine," Lightning said quickly. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and looked at Fang again. "Don't get your hopes up. Of course, I already told you I wasn't interested and that didn't seem to bother you."

Fang chuckled, a little relieved that Lightning seemed to be taking her offer in stride. Or at least, wasn't completely done with her.

"Yeah, well, it takes a lot to get to me. Vanille says I'm too bull-headed for my own good."

"She's right about that," Lightning said. "Same time next week?"

"See you then," Fang said. Lightning nodded, and started to walk away. Fang watched for a few moments, then turned and started home.


	3. Ball One

Fang was never the first to arrive at Sazh's gym for her matches with Lightning. No matter how early she was- not that she tried very hard to be early- Lightning was always there, ready to greet her with a silent nod. So it was a surprise when, a few weeks after they started their arrangement, she didn't see the other woman outside the gym as she approached it. She waited for a few minutes by their usual mats, before asking Sazh if he had seen Lightning or heard from her. He hadn't, so she messaged the other woman and started warming up.

A few minutes into stretching, Lightning showed up. She crashed through the doors and stormed to their corner of the gym. Fang raised an eye as she watched the other woman throw her bag on the ground and jerkily shed layers until she was ready to stretch. She noticed that Lightning wasn't stretching quite as far as she normally could.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Lightning said shortly.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Fang waited a moment before speaking again.

"'Cause it seems like you're a little tense."

"It's none of your business," Lightning said. Fang raised an eyebrow at the tone she used.

"You say that, but I _am_ going to be getting in the ring with you," she said. "I'd rather not put my scholarship on the line over something that isn't my business."

Lightning gave her a long look, then sighed. "My sister is dating an idiot. She had us both over for dinner last night," Lightning said. "I'm still aggravated."

"What's so bad about him?"

"Everything. He's a loud, optimistic, carefree imbecile. And he's not good enough for Serah."

"Isn't that up to her?"

"Apparently it shouldn't be. I don't know how he roped her into going out with him, but hopefully she'll come to her senses soon."

"Maybe one of the things she likes about him is how much he pisses you off," Fang said casually. Lightning gave her a sharp look.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking." Lightning sighed again.

"That good enough?" Lightning asked. "You ready to spar? Or are you still worried?"

"Nah, I'm good to go. Just remember- I'm not the idiot dating your sister, alright?"

They started. Lightning was more aggressive than usual, and her technique was just a bit off. It wouldn't have mattered against most, but at the level Fang was used to performing at, small differences had major repercussions. After the third time she downed Lightning, she stepped back and grabbed her water.

She watched Lightning as she rested. The other woman was still hard to read, though Fang was getting a little better at it. The cues she was used to seeing were there, just much smaller, and more controlled than most. The forceful breathing, the too-tight grip on her water bottle, the agitated movements; Lightning was getting more and more frustrated at her own performance. Soon they'd hit a point of diminishing returns, and Lightning would be beating herself.

"Again," Lightning said.

They clashed again. Lightning started off strong, but even then she wasn't able to beat Fang. Fang resolved herself to continuing- she wanted to see how long it would take Lightning to recognize the futility of continuing that day. It took about half an hour for her to call it. Fang was a little surprised; she had thought the other woman's stubborn nature would keep them going for a while. But then, she was also a practical person.

They cleaned the area they had claimed as their own and started to leave. They were quiet, where normally they would take about techniques, things they were trying, disciplines they were interested in. It was all martial arts stuff, but to lose even that connection didn't sit right with Fang.

"You hungry?" she asked as they exited the gym.

"What?"

"I'm starving," Fang said. She tried her best to sound nonchalant. "There's a diner a couple blocks from here, I've been to a few times."

Lightning was hesitant. Fang tried to ease her mind.

"Not as a date. Just a couple of friends getting a bite to eat."

Lightning considered for a moment, so Fang figured she'd try once more.

"I really hate eating alone, so really, you'd be doing me a favor." Lightning snorted.

"I'm sure." She looked around, away from Fang for a few moments. She pressed her lips into a line.

"Alright. Lead the way."

Fang did, and in a few short, silent minutes the two were seated across from each other in a sticky booth. Fang laughed at the look on Lightning's face as she sat down.

"Hey, the worse the seats the better the food."

"That doesn't sound right," Lightning said.

"It's right when it comes to places like this- trust me."

A waitress came and took their orders. Fang ordered a burger with fried onions- heavy, greasy goodness. Lightning went a little healthier with grilled chicken and tomatoes on wheat. Fang insisted they split an order of fries, complaining that she couldn't be the only one eating unhealthy. Lightning rolled her eyes, but didn't complain. They sat in silence until their drinks came out.

"Thanks babe," Fang said to the waitress with a wink. Across from her Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"It never stops with you, does it?" she asked after the waitress left.

"'Course not. I'm a people person. Besides, she's cute, don't you think?

"No."

"No need to be like that, sunshine," Fang said. "Even you can admit when someone's good-looking, can't you?"

"I can. Blondes just don't do it for me." Fang was intrigued.

"Oh? So what is your type?"

"I'm sure you want to hear 'tall dark and handsome.'"

"Well, tall, dark, and stunning would work too. Or beautiful, ravishing, gorgeous, divi-"

"I get it," Lightning said flatly. "Sorry to disappoint- _again_ \- but romance isn't really my thing."

Fang considered for a few moments. She wasn't quite sure how Lightning would react to her sticking her nose in her business, but after their session that day, Fang wanted to help. Plus, it was a good chance to get to know the other woman a little better.

"So no carefree idiot in your future?" Immediately Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me started on him."

"I think it might help if I did. You might have noticed Lightning, that was... pretty shit, today. You were slow, you over committed, you telegraphed all your moves." Lightning's face was hard, her jaw clenched and her eyes narrow.

"I mean, not to get on your case too much, but you're usually so good I have to push myself to keep up. That's how I like it, and I'm pretty sure that's why you agreed to this too- because I push you too."

Their food came then. Lightning glared at her until the waitress hurried away, scared of the atmosphere between them. Fang waited, resigned to the lashing she was sure was coming. She was surprised instead when Lightning instead rubbed at her face with both hands and directed her glare at the table instead.

"I know it was bad. She just deserves better. That idiot doesn't have a job, and when he's done with school do you know what he wants to be? A hero. As if that's a real career," Lightning said scornfully. "I can just imagine their life together- her working, supporting them while he runs around with his idiot friends- he started a group called NORA- No Obligations, Rules, or Authority. I don't know what they do all day, but I know it's nothing productive.

"Serah's so- she's so caring, and open, she wouldn't consider telling him to stop. She'd carry the weight of their livelihood all by herself, forever. Until she broke down." Lightning took an aggressive bite out of her sandwich.

Fang was quiet for a moment. "What do your parents think?"

Another moment, and another hard, long look from Lightning.

"They're gone. It's been just the two of us for the past seven years."

"Sorry to hear that. Mind if I asked what happened?"

"That's when our mother died. Dad died back in the last conflict with Pulse."

"Gran Pulse," Fang said automatically. It was her home, and everyone in Cocoon seemed dead set on belittling it whenever they could. Usually she tried to get along with everyone, but when it came to her home- well, correcting them was a little way she allowed herself to feel the divide between their countries.

"What?"

"My home. It's called Gran Pulse, not just 'pulse,'" Fang said.

Lightning blinked. "I didn't know. Sorry." Fang waved her off.

"Don't be. I should be saying that to you, considering your parents."

"Don't be," Lightning said. "It's in the past. You had nothing to do with it."

"Still, I can feel sorry. Especially since I know what it's like- both my parents died back in the war too. Me and Vanille spent almost seventeen years at an orphanage."

"Oh." Lightning looked down at her plate. This wasn't quite where Fang had wanted their conversation to go, but then, it was still valuable insight into Lightning.

"What happened to your mother?" she asked.

"She was sick. She never said what it was." Lightning paused, and seemed to consider if she should say more. "I think raising two kids by herself for so long took a toll on her. She was always working, and when she wasn't she was making dinner, taking care of the house, listening to our problems. I got a job as soon as I could, but..." she shook her head. Fang decided to let that go.

"Then you had to look after Serah. I can see why you're so upset with her boyfriend then."

Lightning snorted.

"Upset is an understatement. I can't believe I let it get to me this much though."

"Proves your only human. You know what you were saying about Serah earlier? About carrying the weight of their livelihood?"

"Yes."

"You know where I'm going with this?"

"I can guess. But my situation is different. Serah's smart, and she works hard. She'll be fine once she's done with school. She's planning on becoming a teacher, and she's already been in a few classrooms student-teaching. Once she's on her feet, I won't have to worry about her. Unless she keeps seeing this idiot."

"Let's be honest, you'd worry just as much anyway." Fang picked up her burger. She hadn't wanted to start gorging herself while Lightning talked about her dead parents, but now it was fair game. Lightning picked at the fries for a minute.

"What about Vanille?" Lightning asked. Fang had to swallow a big bite before she could speak.

"She's got a good head on her shoulders. Besides, she's not seeing anybody right now, so there's nothing for me to worry about anyway."

"And if there was?"

It was asked casually, although Fang hoped that just maybe the stoic woman was looking for advice. Even if she wasn't, Fang was willing to give it.

"It's her business. I'll keep an eye out when she does find someone, but they'd have to be pretty bad for me to jump in."

Lightning shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder how you got so good at fighting when you're so laid back."

"I'm competitive when I need to be. Mostly in bed," Fang said.

Lightning snorted again, but remained silent otherwise.

"Besides, I trust her. If there's someone she really loved, who am I to say she can't?"

"Her sister," Lightning said flatly. Fang chuckled.

"True. But you can't help who you fall for, and you especially can't help who other people fall for. Even if you're their sister. All you can do is offer support."

"That's not good enough." Lightning said. "He's not good enough."

"Maybe. You don't know for sure, yet."

"You haven't met him."

"And you've only met him once," Fang said. Lightning shot her a sharp look. Fang offered a challenging one in return.

"Even if he is a deadbeat, Fang continued, "some lessons have to be experienced to be learned. You can't protect her from everything."

"I can try," Lightning said, resolute. Fang burst out laughing.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you could pull that off, sunshine. And I can respect that, one older sister to another. I know there's nothing I wouldn't do for Vanille.

"Still, there's something to be said for object lessons. And being able to say 'I told you so' is a right that we older sisters should exercise often."

Lightning didn't say anything, just frowned at her plate and continued to pick at her food. They finished their food in silence, and Lightning waved the waitress over. Fang tried to insist on paying, since she had dragged the other woman out, but Lightning just glared at her and left enough money on the table to cover her portion of the bill. The pair made their way outside. Lightning set off quickly, though their paths ran together for a few blocks. Fang frowned, concerned that maybe she had overstepped her boundaries.

"I appreciate what you were trying to do today," Lightning said before Fang could fully catch up. A rush of relief washed over her.

"Being nosy? Hey, I can do that any time."

"You _do_ do that any time," Lightning said. Fang pulled even with her. "But I know you were trying to help."

"Well, I figured it's better to let some things out. If you couldn't do it when we were sparring, I figured talking it out might work. Guess I was right?"

"I'm not going to be that bad again."

"But did it help at all?" Fang asked. She was met with silence. "Well, hopefully you got something from it, even if it was just lunch. I know I did."

"I'm sure," Lightning said. They reached the point where their paths split.

"Well, I go left here," Fang said.

"Next week," Lightning said, "loser pays for lunch."

Fang raised her eyebrows at that. She was surprised, but glad that Lightning was willing to continue seeing her outside of the ring.

"Sounds like an easy meal to me," Fang said, confidently.

"Don't count on it," Lightning said. "I'll be back to form by then."

"Good. I look forward to it, Lightning."

"Same," Lightning said. She hesitated a moment, then resolve settled over her features. "And, call me Light."

Fang grinned widely. "Alright, Light. See you next week."

With a nod and a wave she was off. Fang headed home too, smiling and whistling the entire way.


	4. Ball Two

**Ball Two**

Fang and Lightning sat across from each other at the diner. Their meals were finished before them, they were waiting on the check to come so they could leave. They had been going to the diner after their sparring sessions for a few weeks, and Fang was really enjoying the extra time they had together. They still mostly talked about their sessions, but here and there Lightning dropped little things, tidbits about herself or her life. Fang finally learned the name of Serah's boyfriend- Snow, said with a fair amount of vitriol- and how annoying he was. She also learned a bit more about the Guardian Corps. Lightning hadn't shared much about her past, but Fang was willing to wait.

It was Fang who did most of the sharing. She was naturally outgoing, so talking came easily to her. She told Lightning all about her life at the orphanage, her relationship with Vanille, her college life, and the differences she noticed between Gran Pulse and Cocoon. Lightning took it all in stride, commenting on and sometimes cracking a joke about something she said. Wry, dry jokes, but jokes nonetheless. Fang was sure those flashes of humor were a rare privilege, probably one she shared only with Serah, and relished the fact that Lightning was comfortable enough to show that side of herself to Fang. And it was nice having a conversation partner who wasn't talking as loudly as she did- with a lot of her other friends, Fang often had to compete to be heard. The value of a good listener had never struck her until her after-session meals with Lightning. Which was one of several reasons she sought Lightning's advice while they waited.

"You know Light, I'm starting to be a little sympathetic to your whole 'Snow situation,'" Fang said, breaking the companionable silence they shared. Lightning looked at her with mild curiosity.

"Oh? Why's that?" Lightning asked.

"Vanille started seeing someone."

Lightning arched an eyebrow at her, a smug look on her face. "Fang, you can't control who she falls for."

"Har har," Fang said sarcastically. "I know that, the problem is that I haven't even met the guy."

"Oh."

"Yeah I know. The way I see it, either she doesn't want me to meet him, which is bad, or he doesn't want to meet me, which is worse."

"Why is that worse?" Lightning asked.

"There're a hundred reasons she wouldn't want me to meet him- she's worried he'll like me more, or she thinks I won't like him, or- I don't know, something." Fang paused and leaned forward to emphasize her point.

"But if he doesn't want to meet me, it's because he's worried I'll mess things up for him. Maybe he's just using her, or he wants to control her or something," Fang fell back in the booth waiting for Lightning's response.

"You're making a lot of assumptions, and you haven't even met him yet? That's impressively over-protective," Lightning said, straight-faced.

"That means a lot coming from you," Fang grumbled.

Lightning's lips crooked into a half smile. "Maybe Vanille's just not that into him?" she offered.

Fang waved the thought away. "No, no, if you heard her talk about him you'd think he was the best thing on two legs. She's always going on and on about how sweet he is, how kind, caring, nice."

"He sounds awful," Lightning said. Fang pouted at her.

"The point is, she hasn't introduced us yet. If I just met him I'd know how to react, but this limbo is- it's making me act like you."

Lightning looked a little insulted and a little amused. "Be careful what you wish for. If you meet him and end up hating him, there might not be anything you can do about it. That's worse than your limbo, trust me."

"I'll try, but I still don't like being so uptight."

"It's what little sisters do to you. I'm glad you're finally seeing the light." The waitress came with the check. Lightning and Fang threw some bills on the table and headed for the door.

"The light, huh. You mean being paranoid and high-strung is a good thing?" Fang asked. Lightning smirked.

"It's a big sister's right to be high strung and paranoid. Keeps the younger ones in check."

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Light," Fang said.

Lightning snorted "Let me know how it goes," she said as they reached their parting intersection.

"Like you have a choice," Fang said with a wave. Lightning raised a hand in farewell, and the two parted ways.

When Fang got home she found Vanille waiting for her. The younger girl had a determined look on her face as she waved her into the living room and pointed to the couch, sternly waiting for Fang to sit down.

"What did I do now?" Fang asked, amused at the sudden show of resolve.

"Nothing, I just have to talk to you." Vanille frowned, concentrating on what she was going to say. "I think it's time you met Hope."

Fang perked up. "Damn right it is. Is he here now?" she asked, arching her neck to see around Vanille.

"No. I was thinking we could have a few people over, so it's not too awkward."

"Oh come on, how wimpy is this guy?"

"He _wants_ to meet you, but you tend to be- a little intense all at once."

"Really, I'm not that bad," Fang scoffed.

"You told my last boyfriend you'd tear down the sky if anything happened to me," Vanille said.

"Well I would've. If he's so great he should have nothing to worry about."

 _"I_ _'m_ worried, especially since I really want this to go well. I really like him."

Fang sighed. "Alright then. What do you have in mind?"

Vanille beamed and clapped her hands together. "Right. So Serah and Snow are already coming, and I was thinking you could invite one of your friends."

"Yeah right, most of my friends are drunks and layabouts. Don't think you want him meeting them if you think I'm bad."

A playful look took over Vanille's face. "Hm. I seem to remember a new friend of yours. Someone you see, I don't know, once a week? Sound familiar?"

"What, Light? I don't really think she'd be up for any kind of get-together."

"Can't hurt to ask, right?" Vanille prodded.

"Have Serah do it," Fang said. It was always a bother when Vanille got an idea in her head. And she seemed set on having Fang make a fool of herself.

"That'd just be weird. I can't tell Hope 'here are my friends, one's boyfriend, and her sister.' But I can say 'here are my friends and one's friend and one's boyfriend.'"

Fang took a moment to follow the logic there, and ended up hurting her head. "You think a friend of a friend is less awkward than a friend's sister?"

"Oh just do it," Vanille snapped. "You like her, right? This is a good opportunity to get to know her better outside your little fights. Who knows, maybe she'll look at you a little differently."

Fang inwardly cursed Vanille's ability to tempt her into doing the younger girl's bidding. "Alright, alright, I get it already. I'll ask her."

"Good," Vanille said with a pronounced nod.

"You know, you have a bad habit of berating me into doing whatever you want me to do."

Vanille looked at her smugly. "That's because I know what's best for you."

"Still," Fang said, rising to her feet. "You shouldn't talk to your elders like that." She advanced on Vanille, who began back-peddling quickly. She squawked when Fang tackled her, held her down, and gave her a noogie she wouldn't soon forget.

* * *

Fang wasn't quite sure how to broach the idea of Lightning attending Vanille's little get together. As with most things in her life however, she decided direct was the best course. After greeting the other woman, she decided to jump right in.

"So Light, I could really use favor."

"Mm." Fang took that as her cue to continue.

"I told you about Vanille's new guy?"

"Mmhmm."

"Turns out, she was the nervous one, didn't want me scaring him off. But we gotta meet some time, so she was thinking of getting a few people together; kinda ease our first meeting."

Lightning gave her a critical look. She could probably guess where Fang was going.

"Now before you say anything," Fang said, throwing her hands up, "this isn't about, y'know-" she gestured vaguely between herself and Lightning. "I want to meet this kid and judge him properly, and most of my other friends are hooligans. Plus Serah and Snow will be there."

"Serah?" Lightning asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently she and Vanille ran into each other a few times, started hanging out. She didn't tell you?"

Lightning shifted, looked away. "It's been a while since we talked."

Fang hesitated, concerned that she might overstep her bounds. She plunged forward anyway. "Mind if I ask why?"

Lightning was quiet for a moment. "We had a fight. About Snow." She pursed her lips. "It wasn't pretty."

"Well that's perfect," Fang said cheerily. "I get to meet Vanille's boyfriend, you get to smooth things over with your sister."

Lightning continued to look away, pensive.

"Besides, I'd owe you one," Fang wheedled. "I could clean your house, wash your car, give you a massage- hey that's a good one!" Fang said snapping her fingers. Lightning arched an eyebrow at her. "You come to the party, I'll give you a nice, thorough rubdown. What do you say?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Lightning's face.

"Sounds like you win either way," she said.

"Nah, we both win either way," Fang said, smirking at Lightning.

"I'm sure. When is it?"

"Next Saturday night. My and Vanille's apartment."

"I'll go," Lightning said, surprising Fang with a quick answer. "But I'll pick my own return favor."

"Ah well. Can't blame me for trying," Fang said.

"No I do," Lightning said wryly. "But I'm not surprised. Come on, let's get started."

* * *

Fang and Vanille were setting up their living room when sharp, loud, police-style knocks echoed through their apartment. Vanille yelped and jumped and held a hand to her chest. Fang blinked and checked the time. Five minutes to nine. She had told Lighting they'd be starting around nine, but even _she_ wouldn't show up to a party five minutes early, right? With a sigh Fang went to answer the door. That sounded exactly like something Lightning would do.

When she opened the door Lightning was there, in tight dark jeans and a matching low-cut top. She had on just a bit of makeup- likely all the other woman owned- and her hair fell perfectly-messy over her shoulder, tips of her bangs just at the level of her eyes. She looked fantastic.

"Lightning," she said first, in greeting. Lightning nodded.

There was a surprise next to Lightning. A tall, narrow guy with silver hair was also at the door. She hadn't met him, but Fang could guess who it was. And as tempting as Lightning looked, Fang wasn't about to ignore the object of Vanille's affection.

"And you must be Hope." The kid startled and looked at her fleetingly. He was dressed well enough, but his wispy frame left the clothes hanging off of him, instead of being worn. He was younger- younger than Vanille even, but there was some potential there. For now, he was boyishly cute, Fang decided.

"Uh, yes ma'am," he said. Well, cute until her opened his mouth. She opened her own to tell him you should never refer to a young woman as 'ma'am' when Lightning cut in.

"Are you going to let us in?" she said. Fang closed her mouth and stepped out of the doorway, gesturing them inside.

Vanille ran up with a squeal, embracing Hope tightly before pulling him further into the apartment. He looked at Fang apprehensively, but Fang sent him a smile to calm him down, at least a little. It didn't look like it worked.

"Poor kid," Fang said jovially. She smiled at Lightning. "Hey there beautiful."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "He was staring at the door when I got here. He couldn't bring himself to knock. Maybe you should cut him some slack," she said.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think you'd be worried about some kid."

"Didn't think you'd be so hard on one."

Fang smiled. "Fair enough. Come on, make yourself at home," she said as she grabbed Lightning's arm and guided her further into the apartment.

Fang and Vanille sat their guests in the small living room and hurried to finish setting up. Vanille fiddled with her phone and the speakers until some pop-y music filled the apartment, and Fang grabbed snacks from their kitchenette and brought them out. Before she got to sit down, another, quieter knock at the door sounded, and Fang let in Serah and Snow. She kept a close eye on Lightning as the couple greeted everyone and sat down. Lightning kept a neutral look, even meeting Serah's frosty greeting with her usual nod.

"So," Fang said, clapping her hands together. "Drinks?"

She was met with a chorus of cheers, and one unenthusiastic sigh. With a laugh she gathered some drinks, and when she made it back out to the living room Vanille and Serah were excitedly exchanging ideas about what to do first. Lightning and Hope both looked apprehensive, but Snow was listening interestedly. Eventually the pair settled on Kings, a card-based games where they would take turns picking face-down cards and carrying out actions related to the card pulled. It was a sociable game, where everyone would get involved and get drunk doing so. Fang nodded approvingly.

Everyone pulled their seats close to the coffee table in the middle of the room and Vanille spread cards in a circle in the middle of the table. Vanille and Fang took turns explaining the rules for each card, and Vanille took her turn first, grabbing a card and flipping it face-up on the table. They all went in turn, around and around the circle, flipping cards, yelling excitedly and crying out in despair in turn. Fang found herself a favorite target of penalties and cards where the winner could choose a victim; between Vanille and what was probably her desire to see a friendly Fang, and Lightning what was likely _her_ desire to mess with Fang, she finished two drinks over the course of fifty-two cards, almost twice what anyone else had to drink.

Still, Fang prided herself on her ability to hold her alcohol well, and hadn't forgotten her agenda for the evening. She kept a sharp eye on Hope throughout the game, and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. He was quiet- quieter than Vanille, Serah, and Snow, at least- and careful, meticulous in his movements. But he was engaged, following the game and the conversation, participating when he could. His desire to get to know Vanille's friends was clear, and from what Fang could tell, genuine. Maybe he was a little timid for her tastes, but it was clear that he worshipped the ground Vanille walked on.

After the game finished, Vanille and Serah had everyone help them clear a space in their living room. They had Fang move their dinner table to the space that had been made. Twelve plastic cups filled with water, six on either end, where added, two ping pong balls were found, and their setup for beer pong was complete.

They split into teams of two, with Vanille excitedly calling for couples to pair up. Fang could only chuckle nervously at the look on Lightning's face as she moved next to the other woman.

"That's just Vanille being a goof, I swear."

Lightning looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything about it. They played a few rounds king-of-the-hill style, where the winning team stayed at the table and the third team took the place of the losing team. It quickly became apparent that Lightning was too accurate to be fair. After sinking the last cup, beating Serah and Snow for a fourth time and sending Serah into a rant on her sister's skills, Vanille ended beer pong and started setting up another game.

As fun as table-drinking games could be, they weren't too useful for getting to know somebody. Fang suspected that was the entire reason Vanille was pushing games so hard, so she wouldn't judge Hope too harshly. But then, she could be pushy too.

"How 'bout a break from games, yeah? How about it Light? Take a load off big guy."

She knew Lightning would go along with a break, but she could only hope that Snow would as well. Luckily, he was up for a break, and seemed pretty oblivious to Serah's stink eye. She must be in cahoots with Vanille, Fang figured. Fang grabbed Snow and together they went to fix drinks.

Fang could almost see Lightning's point of view on Snow. The guy was a little rough around the edges, and he wouldn't be winning any academic awards any time soon. He was brash and outspoken, with high-flying hopes and dreams. But he was sincere, too. And Serah certainly seemed to believe in him, and she could find someone smarter, or richer, or more polished with better prospects, but as for love- well, Fang saw plenty of that between the couple.

They returned with drinks and settled in seats with everyone else. Fang got to talking, asking Snow what he did and how he met Serah. She figured it would be easy to follow up by asking Hope as well, but she hadn't counted on how much most of the people there liked to talk. Snow, Serah, Vanille, and yeah, even herself were big talkers, each butting in and talking over each-other. But that was alright too.

The conversation flowed easily, from Snow and Serah, to the games they had played, to the music that was on, to their favorite drinks, and so on until Fang had had two more drinks. Everyone else had mostly kept up, and they seemed pretty content to while away the rest of the night sitting and drinking and talking.

The night wound down. Fang kept an eye on Lightning, wondering if she was having a good time. The other woman rarely contributed- mostly only when Fang asked her a direct question- but occasionally Serah dragged her into a story she was telling. When Serah excused herself to make another drink, Lightning followed after, ostensibly to get a drink of her own, but more likely to talk. They didn't return for some time, though the others were too involved in a drunk discussion about classes to notice.

Fang tuned back in to the conversation, happy to find Hope opening up. The kid was apparently academically oriented, judging from his passion for the subject at hand. He was so caught up, his nervousness had disappeared completely. It was clear how important his classes were to him, and even more clear how important Vanille was to him. Hope was a refreshing change of pace from the guys Vanille was typically interested in.

The conversation slowed, with laughs replaced by yawns, and excited interest replaced by heavy eyes. Lightning and Serah returned, and Lightning touched Fang's shoulder and leaned in to tell her she was leaving. Fang insisted on walking her to the front of the building.

"You know I'm not drunk, right?" Lightning asked once in the hallway

"Huh? You had as much to drink as anybody," Fang said.

"As much water, maybe. I didn't have a drink after the first two you gave me."

"Sneaky bugger."

They reached the front door to the building. Fang didn't want to see Lightning go.

"How'd it go with Serah?"

"Fine. Not great, but fine."

"That's a shame," Fang said. "Guess the night was a bust for you, huh."

"Mm." A pause. "Hope seems alright."

"Better than alright. Smart kid, absolutely smitten with Van, absolutely terrified of me. Great combination, great combination."

"Ha. Consider yourself lucky."

"I do, trust me. But y'know, Snow's not all that bad either."

Lightning's face soured. Fang hurried to explain herself. "I'm just saying, Serah could do worse than someone like Snow. He'd die for her."

"Sometimes I wish he would," Lightning said, deadpan.

"It's scary that I can't tell if you're joking."

Another pause. Fang watched Lightning shuffle a little, look towards where her own place must be.

"Did you at least have a good time tonight?" Fang asked. Lightning looked back to her.

"Better than I expected. And at least Serah is speaking to me again."

"Glad I could help. And you know, I'd love to see more of you."

Lightning gave her a look, something between exasperation, amusement, and acceptance. "I know."

"Aha, that's cold, Lightning."

"I know." A small smile. Fang was pleased she could get the other woman to respond so positively, even if it was at her own expense. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Well she was beautiful all the time, but that smile- maybe she was more drunk than she had thought.

"Fang?"

"Nothing, just- man your eyes are blue." Definitely more drunk than she had thought. Luckily Lightning only rolled her eyes.

"Get some sleep. Let me know when you're sober."

"Gotcha, compliment your eyes when I wake up."

A huff of laughter from Lightning. "Go," she said, pointing to Fang's building. Fang started walking backwards waving, to Light as she started for home. Fang watched until the other woman disappeared in the distance, then turned inside to sleep it off.


	5. Strike Two

**Strike** **Two**

"I know what I want my favor to be," Lightning said one session out of the blue. They had just finished warming up and Fang was arranging her padding when Lightning had spoken."I want you to teach me."

"Uh," she started, looking to Lightning. "Teach you what?"

"Muay Thai. Not everything, but enough. Form, strikes, takedowns, that kind of thing."

"Well, I guess I could. Any reason why? I mean, you are pretty good already."

"Never hurts to know more martial arts, especially in my line of work."

"Yeah, I can see that," Fang said. "Alright then. When do you want to do this?"

"How free are you Saturday mornings?"

Fang was pleasantly surprised to hear a different day from their regular sparring. The idea of seeing Lightning multiple times a week appealed to her on several levels.

"Pretty free," she said. "Depends how early, I guess."

"Need time to recover from your Friday nights?" Lightning poked.

"Not a morning person, 's'all," Fang said with a sly smile.

"I'm sure."

"What about you? When do you have work?"

"I'm still new, most of my shifts are afternoon and night shifts."

Fang blinked. "And you want to drag yourself out of bed early to spar? That's hardcore."

"I _am_ a morning person, I'm up anyway. Besides, you shouldn't underestimate the power of a good nap."

Fang burst out in laughter. Lightning looked affronted.

"Sorry Light, just, you're this hardcore sexy policewoman who's secret to success is napping. Not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Lightning asked, tone dark. Fang ignored it; she had spent enough time around the other woman to know she wasn't near her annoyance-limit yet.

"I don't know," she said, still chuckling. "Iron will, I suppose."

"Sleep is important. As important as diet and exercise," Lightning said. She wasn't meeting Fang's eye. This was new- it seemed Lightning could feel embarrassment. Fang was a little pleased to know that the other woman cared about her opinion enough to be so affected, and that she was going out of her way to spend more time with Fang.

"Hey, you'll hear no argument from me. I love a good nap."

"So, Saturday morning?"

"I'm in. Gives me more time to bug you."

Lightning looked at her side-eyed. "I was worried you'd say that."

The following Saturday found Fang awake much earlier that usual. She hurried through her morning routine before making for the door. Lightning had suggested a change of scenery for their lessons, and they decided to meet at a nearby park. Blearily she made her way over, arriving only a few minutes late. Lightning was stretching when Fang walked up to her. She made a show of checking a nonexistent watch before arching an eyebrow at Fang.

"I know, just be happy I'm not actually late," Fang said, trying to cut off any ribbing.

"You _are_ actually late," Lightning said.

"Actually as in an hour, or something."

"Should we move the time back next week?" A challenging tone from Lightning.

"No way, sunshine. I can do this. 'Sides, you're going to be doing all the work."

"Oh?"

"Naturally. Muay Thai isn't like your namby-pamby Wing Chun or Judo. There's a lot of head on blocking, not a lot of that redirect crap you're always pulling."

Lightning smirked. "Don't forget the times when you don't even hit me."

Fang snorted. "How could I? Every other punch hits air."

She continued running through the differences in style that she had noticed between them. Lightning turned attentive, taking in everything Fang said. Lightning was a professed kick-boxer, though she had mentioned and shown her skill in other martial arts as well. Kickboxing itself incorporated many aspects of Muay Thai, so Fang suspected the largest differences in their style came from those other arts.

Muay Thai as an art fit Fang very well. Attacking was about the same as most other martial arts, but defending involved a lot of direct blocking. Punches were met with a strong guard, kicks were met with hardened shins. Matches often came down to who could handle the most damage. Clinches were allowed, though mostly done standing. The gloves used in Muay Thai covered practitioner's fingers, so whole limbs and even the body itself were used to hold opponents, most commonly trapping the head with both arms or trapping an arm over the shoulder. Knees, shins, and elbows played heavily in offense along with traditional kicks and punches, giving Thai the name 'the art of the eight limbs.'

Fang liked to get close and clinch opponents, allowing her to use her knees and elbows to deal damage. She often had to absorb a lot of damage herself in so doing, but few could match her endurance, and none had been able to meet her head on and come out on top. Opponents like Lightning could give her trouble, ones who could get under or around her guard to strike. The only matches she lost- and there weren't many of those- were to people racking up points against her faster than she could take them down. She had never had an official opponent as fast as Lightning.

Looking at Lightning, Fang knew the other woman didn't have quite the build for Muay Thai. Which, she supposed, was why Lightning had studied Wing Chun instead. Chun certainly didn't have the… heaviness of Muay Thai. There was no focus on trading blows, and much more emphasis on balance, patience, and speed. It was an art that fit Lightning very well.

After running through the differences, Fang had Lightning start with basic stances. She corrected small mistakes that she noticed, but Lightning largely had them down immediately. The biggest hurdle seemed to be how narrow her stance usually was; Wing Chun used a more vertical line, where Muay Thai had a wider base.

She had the other woman run through some combinations, and Lightning asked about specific ones she had seen Fang use. Fang obliged, showing her some of the more intricate combinations, all of which Lightning grasped easily. After a few repetitions Fang called for a break.

"Well, seems like you've got striking down," Fang said. "Can't say I feel too useful, really."

"I knew there would be a lot of overlap with things I've already studied," Lightning said. "That's fine. When we get to the more advanced forms you'll actually be useful."

"Brutal honesty there, Light."

Lightning smirked. "You can handle it, can't you?"

"'Course I can. I just figured you'd show more compassion to the person teaching you a new art," Fang said.

"Here I thought you were repaying a favor."

"Attending one measly party and weeks of teaching are a little different," Fang said jovially.

"Even though you said you wanted to see more of me?" Lightning challenged. Fang frowned.

"When'd I say that? At the club when we met?"

"Then too, but also after the party. When you walked me out."

"Huh. Not ringing a bell. I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?"

"Nothing _you_ would find embarrassing to say. Though I did already know my eyes are blue," Lightning said.

Fang chuckled nervously. She decided to change the subject. "Right. About time to get back to it, yeah?"

They resumed, with Fang giving Lightning more difficult concepts. She hadn't brought any sparring gear, thinking that their first week would be nothing more than concepts and stances, but Lightning was proving to be a fast learner. She was attentive, focused, and asked good questions. Fang didn't think of herself as a good teacher, but she could recognize a good student when she saw one. It was great that Lightning was picking everything up so quickly, but soon she was left with nothing to teach. Lightning waved it off, although she made sure to emphasis that the following week Fang have more to show. Fang promised she would, and together they set off for their diner.

The next day Lightning had a list of questions that she rattled off to Fang while they warmed up, before sparring. Fang answered what she could in that short time, and took the list as a guide on topics to cover the following Saturday. She remarked how quickly Lightning was learning. Lightning gave her a confident look and told her to get ready- that she was going to show her exactly how much she had learned.

As they sparred Lightning incorporated what they had covered the previous day into her normal strategy. Although she was rough around the edges, the core ideas were there; she stood her ground, she met strikes with limbs, and she threw her share of elbows and knees.

Fang won soundly. No amount of training would overcome the difference in strength in the style between them, but Fang noted improvement in Lightning's form even over the course of their spar. When it ended, they ate at the diner, going over their session the whole time. They parted with a nod and a wave, and started again the following week.

Fang continued to add complexity and intensity to her lessons, and Lightning continued to use Muay Thai in their sparring sessions. Week to week they met, Saturdays in the park, Sundays at Sazh's gym. Over the course of the next few weeks Lightning improved dramatically, to the point that Fang's lessons were more like a second sparring session. Fang couldn't complain, not only for the extra practice she was getting, but also because Lightning was increasingly open the more time they spent together.

Lightning talked more, about their fights, about Serah and their childhood, about her work, about the people around them. She even talked about Fang herself. She asked questions, about Vanille, her other interests. Fang wasn't certain, but it seemed as if the other woman even openly flirted with her at times. Of course, she could be seeing what she wanted to see, but it was hard to ignore the times Lightning used that challenging tone, or gave her _that_ look, the one that made Fang stand straighter, made her heart beat faster. It was exciting, intense, and a little frustrating that she was so caught up in this woman.

The situation came to a head one Saturday when Fang was showing Lightning a particularly nuanced clinch. It involved getting under the arm of an opponent with the shoulder, and Fang was having difficulty just describing it. She was still a little uncomfortable- due to the difficulty focusing she had when she did- demonstrating with their bodies what moves were supposed to look like, but Lightning insisted she just show her.

"Right, sure. So when an opponent does this," Fang said, moving Lightning's arm delicately. "Then you would move here," she moved forward, placing her shoulder under the upper part of Lightning's arm. "From here you can attack while standing, or you can get them to the ground."

"How?" Lightning asked as Fang moved away.

"What?"

"How do you ground them?"

"You'd grab and lift with your whole body, and tip forward," Fang said.

"Let me see it."

"Uh, you sure?" Fang had never successfully clinched Lightning when they sparred, so it was a technique the other woman wouldn't be familiar with. The prospect of getting so close to Lightning, while exciting, was also daunting.

"Yes."

"'Cause I'll be putting you on the ground, not hard or anything, just-"

"I've been doing this for years Fang. I can handle you."

Their eyes met. Fang felt rooted to the spot. She knew why drunk-her must have spoken about Lightning's eyes. They were so clear, so sharp, and so blue. It was as if the other woman could see right through her, understood her, and there she was challenging Fang to push her boundaries.

"Right," Fang breathed. She moved towards Lightning, got back in the clinch position. She explained again, in a low voice, how to get an opponent to the ground. Then she did it.

The hand at Lightning's side grabbed her shirt and lifted and pulled. Her shoulder in Lightning's armpit lifted. She stuck a leg through Lightning's and twisted her hips so Lightning's leg hit her own. They spun, and Lightning fell backwards, Fang following.

Fang had one arm out to catch against the ground, the other wrapped around Lightning's waist. She stopped their fall short, Lightning's back inches from the ground. Slowly she lowered the other woman to the ground. Lightning was looking up at her, and all Fang could see was her parted lips and her heaving chest. Her own breathing was faster than it should have been, and Fang slowly became aware that she could feel Lightning against her. Their legs were still intertwined, their hips flush. Surely Lightning knew that would happen. Surely she knew how much she affected Fang. Surely the atmosphere was just right.

Fang dipped her head down.

"What are you doing."

Fang blinked and pushed herself up quickly. Lightning was looking at her with anger in her eyes.

"I-"

"Get off," Lightning growled. Fang did.

Lightning picked herself up quickly. Fang stayed on the ground as what she had almost done sunk in.

"Light I'm so sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Lightning was already packing her things, throwing her gloves and headgear into her bag violently.

"I didn't mean to, it just-"

"Just what?" Lightning looked at her. Fang couldn't bring herself to speak. Lightning looked murderous, eyebrows drawn together and face flushed. Fang couldn't help thinking that even like that, the other woman looked beautiful. She snorted- thinking like that had brought nothing but trouble where Lightning was concerned.

Lightning finished packing and started to walk away. Fang called out to her. She didn't stop.

"Are we still sparring tomorrow?" Fang yelled, desperately hoping for a yes.

Lightning paused and her shoulders stiffened. Fang held her breath while she looked at Lightning's back. Then a terse nod and Lightning sped off, leaving Fang to pick up her own things, worry and self-blame rolling around her head.


	6. Ball Three

Salt and water filled the air, and Fang breathed deep. The smell of the ocean was a nostalgic one for her. Oerba, the city in which she grew up, sat on the shores of a massive saltwater lake. Though as large as it was, being out on that lake had not prepared her for the vastness of the ocean. While it was disconcerting to look out at the horizon and see nothing but water, the gentle rocking of the boat, the warm sun on her face, and the knowledge that she could turn around and see and out her at ease. After all, they weren't exactly deep sea fishing.

She, Vanille, Hope, and Snow were tagging along with the Farrons' on their annual trip to their hometown, Bodhum. Serah had extended the invitation to Vanille, and when Vanille told her about it, Fang immediately thought of Lightning. She had been concerned about Lightning's thoughts on having her along, considering what she had attempted to do to the pink-haired woman.

Ever since the day she had almost kissed Lightning, things had been understandably awkward between them. When they met to spar the day after the near-kiss, Lightning barely spoke to her. They didn't go to their diner afterwards, either. It took weeks for them to have a normal conversation, and even then it was about sparring. It took much longer fro them to talk about anything other than martial arts: they had only recently started getting lunch together again. At Lightning's request, Fang was relieved to remember.

Fang asked about the trip during one of their lunches. Lightning seemed indifferent, but said she didn't mind. Fang had gotten much better at reading the other woman, but even with her insight, she couldn't tell how sincere Lightning was being. Still, Fang decided to go, thinking it would be a great opportunity to repair their relationship.

"Need a hand," a rough voice asked. Fang looked around at Sazh as he clambered on the bench that stretched the length of the boat they were on.

"I think I got it, old-timer," Fang said teasingly. She hadn't spoken much with Sazh. Her time in his gym was spent with Lightning, who seemed set against interacting with others. Still, from what she had seen of him he was all bark and no bite. He put up a tough front with the fighters he worked with, but seemed to care deeply about them. He was a regular softie.

"Old-timer, huh? Guess they don't teach whippersnappers respect anymore," Sazh said easily. Fang laughed. "Everyone else is doing it," he added, nodding to the front of the boat.

Fang turned to look, and saw six people grouped in pairs at the bow of the boat. Snow and Serah had their heads together, giggling as he helped her with something on her rod. Hope was apprehensively eying his own as Vanille waved bait in front of him to get his attention. His face turned pale when she grabbed a thick, wriggling worm and impaled it on her hook. And off to the side, a small boy, about seven or eight with a striking resemblance to Sazh, stood between Lightning's legs, back to her with her arms around his shoulders, pointing to various parts of a fishing rod.

"I see what you mean," Fang said. "Well, hate to disappoint you, but I grew up on the sea. I've got fishing down pat."

"That's good news for me. Less work I gotta do," Sazh said.

"Is that why you're having Lightning show your son how to fish?" Fang poked.

"Hey now, fishing was invented as an excuse to be lazy," Sazh said defensively. "That, and she's a better fisherman than I am."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"She used to work on my boat. Helped the tourists, showed them how to work a fishing pole." Sazh hooked his bait and cast, a long smooth motion that sent his hook flying to plop quietly in the water. Fang followed suit, though her line landed further out than Sazh's. She gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look, to which he rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

For a few minutes, absolutely nothing happened. The boat bobbed in the water, the waves gently lapping at the hull. The sea breeze pushed through her hair, sending it every which way. The muffled conversations from the front of the boat washed over Fang and Sazh as they sat in companionable silence.

"So Sazh," Fang said, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Mm?" Sazh sounded half asleep.

"How long ago did you and Light meet?" They looked at each other, Sazh considering her for a few long moments. He grinned.

"Me and Light go back almost ten years."

"You met on your boat, you said?"

"Actually she was working at the shop by the docks when I started captaining. This was when her mother was sick, you know."

Fang nodded. "I heard."

"She was trying to get more work; or at least better paying. No one else wanted to take her on. A lot of fishermen are, uh, old fashioned."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "But not you?"

"Give me some credit. Poor kid lost her father young, had a sick mother. I could appreciate that."

"Yeah. So what happened with her?"

"You wanna hear the whole thing?" Sazh asked. Fang hesitated, unsure whether she should pry into Lightning's past. But discretion had never been her strong suit.

"Let's hear it."

Sazh leaned back, stretched as if her were about to start some strenuous task. Fang began to wonder what he meant by 'the whole thing'.

"Me and my wife came to Bodhum for our honeymoon. She loved it here, wanted us to come back every year. I had a job lined up, as a mechanic back in Eden, but I did a little looking here, too. I uh, I used to be in the military, flying supplies and doing vehicle maintenance. I left after the wedding, wanted to settle down, you know?"

Fang nodded even though she didn't know.

"One of the guys at the fishery is former military too. He said he had seasonal work, fixing boats. Said he'd be happy to take me on next season. When we got back to Eden, I left the shop, and found a spot with another buddy running a gym, the one you and Light use. The gym was more flexible with letting me go for the summer."

Sazh stopped and looked at her, maybe to check that she was still listening. She was. Sazh had an expressive voice, rising and falling with his words, his feelings. And considering when he had known Light, she was bound to find out something good. She nodded for him to continue.

"The next year I started working on boats. That's the summer I met Lightning. I didn't see her too much, but I heard a bit about her. About her mother, and how she wanted to help out. There was nothing I could do then, but by the end of the summer they were letting me take out one of the boats. Come the next year, I was piloting full time, and I took her on as one of the crew. Some of the guys were skeptical, but she proved herself. She lived up to her name, that's for sure."

"She still does," Fang said, a corner of her mouth pushing up. "What happened next?"

"My wife had Dajh. That fall. It was the best moment of my life." Sazh looked over at his son, pride shining in his eyes. Dajh was happily chattering away to Lightning, who had a small smile on her lips. Their poles rested in holders in front of them, the lines drooping down to the water.

"When we came back here her mother was dead." Sazh's mouth drew down into a line. "She was always a serious girl, quiet. But after her mother died- I don't know, she turned into a robot. She'd be at the dock before anybody, cleaning, setting up, getting everything ready. She'd do a shift on my boat, then when we got back she'd clean, pack everything up. I know she was looking after herself _and_ her sister, but I thought she was pushing herself too hard. I tried talking to her, but…" he shrugged.

"I can imagine even back then she was stubborn," Fang said.

"Like a mule." Sazh smiled a little at that. "She spent the whole summer like that. Work, work, work, day in and day out. By the end of the season I was tired for her." He sighed.

"Next year when we came back, it was the same thing. I don't know what she did in the off season, but it must have been just as hard as boat work. Even she was starting to look worn out."

They looked over at Lightning. Somehow her line had tangled in Snow's. From the look on his face, he was getting thoroughly dressed down by Lightning as she untangled the lines. The others could barely contain their laughter.

"So what did you do?"

"There was a regular around the dock, a police lieutenant. Amodar. Good man. Me and him talked here and there. He knew about Lightning- it's a small town, everyone knows everyone else. I told him how dedicated she was, how disciplined. I thought it would be a good fit for her, to join the force. A couple days later, she tells me she's leaving, heading for the police academy." He sounded proud.

"You were right. Could you imagine Light in an office?" Fang joked.

Sazh chuckled. "No ma'am. I'm glad it worked out for her. Her and Serah've had a rough life. Too rough, for such good kids. They were a big help after-" Sazh cut himself off. His face stilled. Fang could guess what it was about. She frowned.

"Your wife," she prompted softly.

"Yeah. It happened the year after Lightning joined the force. Drunk driver, just..."

"I'm sorry." Fang gripped Sazh's shoulder. His lips tightened and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"I don't know what I would have done without Dajh. I was… ruined, after it happened. But I had to be strong, for him. When summer came again I thought about not coming back. Didn't know if I could handle it, with all the memories we made here." He stopped. Fang waited for him to collect himself.

"It's what she would have wanted. So I did. And when they heard, Light and Serah did everything they could to help out. Can you imagine? Two young girls lose their parents, and still think about someone else." Sazh shook his head.

"Serah'd babysit- she wouldn't even let me pay! I had to sneak money into her purse," Sazh said incredulously. "She'd bring over leftovers, 'cept those 'leftovers' could feed a family of four." Sazh was smiling, but it slowly slid from his face. "They made things a little bit better."

"Serah's got a big heart," Fang said quietly.

"They both do," Sazh said. "She never said who cooked, but I saw her try it at my house, and there's no way she was making those leftovers. That was all Lightning."

Fang looked at him doubtfully. Lightning and domestic were two things she never would have connected. Sazh raised his hands.

"I know, I was surprised too. I thought you'd appreciate that about her though."

Fang perked up. Cocoon wasn't known for it's tolerance, and not only was she from Gran Pulse, she was also pretty gay. She had never hidden that fact, though she didn't advertise it either. It sounded as if Sazh had figured it out.

"Why's that?" Fang asked cautiously.

"You're interested in her," Sazh said simply. Fang slowly nodded.

"Yeah. I am. How uh, how do you feel about that?"

Sazh chuckled. "I don't mind, except as someone who considers himself close to Lightning. I'd say I'm keeping an eye on you, but I think you've been good for her."

Fang smiled, relieved to hear such a positive response from someone close to Lightning. She liked to think that she was having a good effect on the other woman, but to have it affirmed by someone who knew her for longer, eased her mind where the other woman was concerned.

"You don't know how happy you just made me, old man. I don't suppose you've got any advice you might be willing to share?"

"Not if you keep calling me old!"

Fang laughed. "Right, right, of course. Sorry. So, any advice?"

Sazh shrugged. "It doesn't seem like you need any. She's smiled more in the past couple months than she ever did on my boat."

"Yeah?"

"Well that's not saying much, but yeah."

"No insights, what she might go for? Things she might like to do besides beat me up?"

"Nope, sorry," Sazh said. "You'll have to just ask her yourself."

"Ask her what?" Lightning asked.

Sazh jumped a foot off the bench. Fang blinked and turned towards the front of the boat, to find her view blocked by Lightning. She was looking down at them with guarded curiosity.

"Hey Light," Fang said slowly.

"Haven't I told you not to sneak up on me?" Sazh yelled.

"No."

"Well it shouldn't have to be said!"

"What's up?" Fang asked.

Lightning looked like she wanted to ask what they had been talking about before, but shook her head instead.

"It's dead out there," she said, pointing a thumb over her shoulder to where the others were sitting. "There hasn't been a bite since we got here."

"I'll move us, see if I can't find a better spot." Sazh headed to the wheelhouse, grumbling about sneaky pink-haired women. Lightning continued to look down at Fang.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" she asked.

"Maybe later," Fang said. Lightning frowned, but nodded, and returned to sit with Dajh as the engines fired up and the boat kicked forward.

* * *

That evening everyone gathered at the Farrons' house for dinner. It was a nice, cozy one story house, a block removed from the beach. It was an excellent location, and, according to Serah, made good money as a rental for most of the summer. The sisters used the home as a source of income, though they reserved a week for themselves late in the season, when demand was lower.

Dinner was a lively affair, with childhood stories getting passed around. Serah and Vanille took great pleasure in sharing stories about their older sisters, though Fang and Sazh were sure to fire back with some of their own. Lightning refused to comment, aside from groaning when Serah started a particularly embarrassing one.

After dinner they moved to the living room. They arranged the furniture in a circle, though Lightning grabbed a chair just to the outside of it. Everyone settled down, passing drinks and snacks back and forth. Fang kept an eye on Lightning, waiting for an opportunity to talk. Eventually the other woman quietly got up and slipped outside. Fang took her chance to follow during one of Sazh's stories.

Fang wasn't sure what she would say to the other woman. She wasn't sure how comfortable they would be with each other. But she did know that she wanted to be able to talk with Lightning again, to laugh with her again. To be with her again. She found Lightning sitting on the steps that led to the front door of the house. She paused on the landing, wondering if it would be alright to join Lightning. Luckily, she spoke.

"I was wondering if you'd come out."

"Should I not have?"

"I don't mind." Lightning waved Fang down, indicating that she take a seat. She did.

"Bit loud in there, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Fang fell silent. She would let Lightning lead the conversation. Just as the other woman was about to speak, loud laughter rang from the house behind them. Lightning pursed her lips and stood.

"Let's take a walk."

She left and Fang followed. She led them to the beach. She removed her shoes and socks, Fang took off her sandals, and they set off down the beach, walking next to the waves.

They walked for a long time at a leisurely pace. They walked in silence, but Fang didn't mind. It was the peaceful, easy silence of two people comfortable with each other. It was a good silence.

At one of the lifeguard stands Lightning stopped and climbed in. Fang joined her, and together they surveyed the horizon. Far away from the lights of civilization, the stars lit the sky. They stretched continuously, unbroken from one end of the beach to the other, and from the end of the awning above them to the dark line of the ocean's horizon. It was breathtaking. It reminded Fang of home.

"I'm glad you came out," Lightning said.

"So am I," Fang said, quietly.

"I've been… short with you, lately."

Fang glanced at Lightning. She was looking out at the ocean, jaw clenched.

"Well, I probably deserved it," Fang said slowly.

"No, you didn't."

It was Lightning's way of apologizing, Fang supposed. An indirect, unspoken 'I'm sorry.' Considering she thought she ruined everything with Lightning, she was happy to get even that.

"Were you talking to Sazh about that?" Lightning asked.

"Nah. I was creeping on your past," Fang said. Lightning gave her an exasperated look from the side of her eye.

"Did he give you anything good?" she asked sarcastically.

Fang thought before she answered. The details of Lightning's past were all new to her, but… there were no surprises. The big picture, the image she had of Lightning, remained the same. Lightning was Lightning, even as a teenager. Serious, diligent, protective, driven, and surprisingly kind-hearted with a hidden soft side. Perhaps over time her soft side had become more hidden; but it was there, in the way she defended Hope to Fang, and in the way she taught Dajh how to fish, and in the way she forgave Fang. Somehow, she had the idea that Lightning wouldn't like hearing about how soft she was.

"You never mentioned you could cook," Fang said lightly.

A hint of a smile formed on Lightning's face. "It never came up."

"You'll have to show me some time," Fang said.

"Maybe I will." They fell into silence again. Fang was happy with the way things had turned out. It felt like she had made great strides in repairing their relationship, just in spending time with the other woman.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Hm?"

"I heard him say you should 'ask her yourself,' right? So, here I am."

A thousand possible questions flitted through Fang's head. Questions about Lightning's past, about her parents and her sister. Questions about how she felt about Fang, or even about two women together. There were tempting, provocative questions. But in the light of the stars and the moon, nestled on a small bench with the woman she liked, Fang knew those questions could lead nowhere good. The past was past, and Lightning was Lightning, and Fang knew Lightning now and as she was. She wanted something new, something she didn't know.

"Alright. I got one," Fang said. Lightning nodded for her to ask.

"Right now, more than anything else, what do you want to do?"

Lightning gave her a long, searching look. Fang did her best impression of the other woman, wanting to show nothing. Eventually she spoke.

"Right now?" She looked to the sky, perhaps looking for an answer. She found one. "Absolutely nothing. I want to relax on the beach."

Fang laughed quietly. "That sounds fantastic. Mind if I keep you company?"

Lightning's lips curled up as she looked at Fang.

"I'd like that."


	7. Strike Three, You're Out

A lot of people were crammed into Fang and Vanille's small apartment. Fang wasn't a fan of big parties at their place, but Vanille was, and even though she was small, she was an expert at getting her way. Besides, it was a big event.

"Happy birthday," A passing partygoer yelled at Fang. She grinned and waved at whoever it was. She was sure most of the people there were Vanille's friends, happy for an excuse to party. Hell, she was happy for an excuse to party. But it would have been nice to have a little more control over the guest list.

At least Lightning had said she would show up. She had a shift that wouldn't end until midnight, but she had promised she would stop by after work. 'If the party was still going,' she had said. Fang had almost laughed at her, but assured the other woman that the party would still be going strong.

And she was right. The music and alcohol had everyone happy and excited, moving and laughing and talking too loud. Fang did her best to keep everything under control- or at least, not wildly out of control. She moved around the party, laughing here, shooing people to the makeshift dance-floor in the living room there. She didn't have much to drink herself, though she didn't mind. Before they reverted to infancy, drunk people could be pretty entertaining.

Fang did catch a break when someone mentioned a game was on. A sizable crowd gathered around the television, quieting a lot of the partygoers. She joined them, curious what could draw so many people. Between the sport itself and the guy trying to get her interest, she soon regretted her decision.

"Normally if you swing and miss, it's a strike, right?"

"Mm," Fang grunted disinterestedly.

"But, if it's the third strike, and you swing and miss, _and_ the catcher doesn't catch the ball, you get to run to first."

"Mmhmm." Fang was regretting asking about what had happened to cause such an uproar. She had spent at least ten minutes listening to what seemed to be the entire play-by-play of the world's most boring sport.

"Now if the ball's right there, obviously the catcher can throw you out. _But_ , if it's far enough away, and you're fast enough, you can outrun the throw. You can strike out, and _still_ be safe on first." The guy explaining the esoteric rules sounded as if he had just said something very profound. Fang gave him the biggest, most fake 'wow' she could muster. He didn't notice.

"Stealing first. It's not too _too_ rare, but to have it happen in a playoff game… man we're lucky." He smiled at her. She nodded slowly back.

"So, uh, you like baseball?"

A commotion from the front door drew their attention. Fang spotted a tall woman with pink hair that she sorely wanted to see.

"Sorry mate, got a guest I gotta greet." She was off before he could say anything, moving through the crowd with hips and elbows until she stood in front of Lightning. The other woman was removing her coat, and Fang waited to enjoy the show.

"Hey babe, glad you could make it," she said as she took Lightning's coat.

"Starting already? I'm surprised you don't have a drink for me, too."

"Good idea, let me get you one."

Lightning grabbed her arm and rolled her eyes. "I walked into that one, but no drinks."

"One of these days we're gonna get you good and drunk."

Lightning smirked. "Maybe we could make a bet."

Fang blinked, surprised at a positive response. "Yeah? I'm game. Maybe during sparring?"

"Best two out of three sound good?" Lightning asked.

"Sounds perfect. I hope you're ready to go down." Fang said.

"You think you can make me?" Lightning said, eyes looking up at Fang from under her bangs. Her face was still, giving nothing away. Her tone, however, was warm, and full of challenge. Fang licked her lips.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy the attempt."

"I think I will too." The hand on her arm squeezed a little tighter, spreading warmth throughout Fang's entire body.

Fang let out a puff of air as if she had been punched in the stomach. Ever since the trip to Lightning's home, the other woman had shown Fang a different side of herself. It was playful, and flirty. It was sultry, and enticing. It never failed to take her completely by surprise. And Lightning knew it. Even now, she smirked at Fang as she held up a plastic bag.

"Where should I put this?"

"A present?" Fang asked, trying to regain her footing in the conversation. "You didn't have to get me anything." She led Lightning through the packed living room to the bedroom she shared with Vanille.

"Well it's for me too. And I didn't have time to wrap it- I got it before my shift."

"For you too, huh? Sounds intriguing." They entered the bedroom and Fang shit the door behind them, keeping some of the noise out.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not that."

"Nothing but clean thoughts over here sunshine. I don't know where your head is."

Lightning rolled her eyes and tossed the bag at Fang. She caught it and opened it immediately. She pulled out new sparring gloves and headgear. She held them up to Lightning, who was looking away, almost embarrassed.

"I know it's nothing special, but I noticed yours were looking a little worn. The receipt is in there if they're not the right size, or you just want to return them."

Fang chuckled. "I like it. It's very 'you.' Thanks, Light."

Lightning nodded, but she still wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Fang asked.

Lightning shook her head. "Just, it doesn't feel like enough."

"Come on, it's fine. You're right, I do need new gear."

"Still..."

"It's very practical." Fang joked. Lightning huffed and looked her square in the eye.

"I could have done better."

"Well, if you're that torn up about it, you could always give me a kiss," Fang teased.

"Don't do that," Lightning said sharply. Fang started, taken aback.

"You know I'm just kidding, Light," she said, slowly.

"No, you're not. I know you're not."

"Half kidding, at least." A thought occurred to Fang. Kissing may have been too real a subject to joke about, considering how close she had come to kissing the other woman before. "Ah, I'm sorry Light, I didn't mean to bring up- anything like that."

"You know it bothers me." Lightning said, tone still harsh.

Fang blinked. She may have touched a sensitive topic, but Lightning was getting out of line.

"Do I?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I only ask 'cause not five minutes ago you were doing a good job of flirting with me, Light." Fang could almost see the other woman's proverbial hackles rising.

"Some things are off limits," Lightning ground out.

"That's bullshit, Light. You think it's not okay to joke about kissing, but you're alright screwing with my feelings?"

"Screwing with- I'm not screwing with your feelings!"

"Maybe not on purpose. But you know I'm attracted to you and you lead me on and jerk me around with your- you're interested one minute and pushing me away the other. Do you know what that does to a person?" Everything Fang had been feeling since she had met Lightning was coming to the surface. Every positive step forward, every time she reached some semblance of normalcy with Lightning, something happened to push their relationship out of balance. The frustration of uncertainty was coming out as anger, and while she herself may have shared some of the blame, at the moment, all of her anger was directed towards Lightning.

"I thought I was pretty clear when we met. If you read into something that wasn't there-"

"Wasn't there!?" Fang's voice rose in volume and pitch. Lightning looked away sharply, jaw clenched. "Light, if that's what it looks like when something isn't there, I can't imagine what you'd be like when you're interested in somebody."

"I don't need this," Lightning said.

"Neither do I." Lightning looked back at Fang, eyes burning.

"I'm not responsible for your feelings, Fang."

"Not even when you're the one causing them?"

"If it's that big a problem for you then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Maybe not." Fang spat.

Lightning stepped back, face dark. "Fine," she said. "Enjoy your present. Happy birthday." She whipped around and marched to the door. She flung it open and disappeared from view.

Fang let out a long, slow breath. Of all the things she had expected for her birthday, ruining a friendship hadn't been one of them. She stared at the empty doorway, regret slowly filling her heart. She idly wondered how long she should wait to reach out to Lightning, to try and repair whatever it was they had had. An unwanted voice at the back of her head wondered if it were even possible. She let out another long breath and followed Lightning's path into the party.

It was still loud. People were still playing games, laughing, chatting, and flirting between rounds. It was still hot and cramped. Fang found herself, for once, annoyed at a party. The same unwanted voice reminded her it was because the one person she wanted to be there, wasn't.

"Hey, Fang," a booming voice rose above the noise. It was Snow, visible above the crowd from across the room. He pushed his way over towards her.

"Hey big guy, how you doing?" Fang asked, hopeful that Snow could distract her from Lightning.

"Good, good. Hey guys, we're here," he said, and from behind him squirmed Serah and Vanille. They were both giggling.

"He makes a great ice breaker, huh?"

Fang raised her eyebrows. Vanille and Serah together only spelled trouble for her. And judging from the state they were in, she was in for a lot of it.

"So Fang," Serah started, interrupting herself with laughter. "How'd you like your present?"

Fang wracked her brain, trying to remember what Serah had gotten her.

"Uh, great. Just what I wanted, thanks."

"No, silly," Serah said. "How did you like _Lightning's_ present?"

"The gloves? Good, I guess."

"Gloves?" Serah asked. Her mood shifted in an instant, and Fang felt the same tension she felt from Lightning when she was in a particularly foul mood. "What do you mean, _gloves_?"

"Sparring gloves?"

That was the wrong answer. Serah seemed to swell before her eyes.

"That- that- that absolute coward!" she yelled. Snow and Vanille jumped. "This is so typical of her. This is such a Claire thing to do."

"Um..." Fang glanced at Snow and Vanille, both of whom seemed as confused as she felt. "Who are we talking about?" she asked.

"Lightning, _of course_."

"But… Claire?" Fang prompted, not wanting to anger the small woman any further.

"What? Oh- that's her real name. The one our parents gave her. Lightning's her nickname, that she took on and- wait, no, that isn't important. She got you _sparring gloves_?"

"Well, yeah," Fang said. "I wasn't expecting a lot of sentimentality from her."

"She had this whole plan though," Serah said.

"Well, we helped," Vanille said. "Like, a lot."

"What plan?" Fang asked.

"Lightning asked me to ask Vanille what you might want for your birthday," Serah said.

"You are really hard to shop for, by the way," Vanille said. "But I did mention how much you miss home."

"So me and Vanille figured, why not plan a trip home for you?"

"Because it's super expensive, actually," Vanille said. "And both governments would have to approve a trip that wasn't during a regular school break, and it turned into this whole thing."

"But we could do the next best thing. Cocoon has nature reserves, and Vanille said that was right up your alley. When I told Light about it, she got this whole plan together to take a weekend off and invite you to camp out, and fish, and… I don't know, but she was actually excited, and had it all set up and paid for and everything."

"It would have been _so_ romantic," Vanille cut in.

"Except she wussed out at the last second and got you gloves, instead." Serah spat.

Fang was flabbergasted. "But… why wouldn't she… I mean, why go through the trouble if..."

"I know, Fang," Serah said, shaking her head. "I don't get it either, but she's always been this way. She had me take food that _she_ made over to Sazh after his wife died, as if he wouldn't know who made it for him. She had me invite _you_ to our house over break through Vanille." Fang perked up at that.

"She just refuses to try to get close to people," Serah continued. "It's like she hates other people."

"Uh..." Snow started. Serah elbowed him in the stomach.

"Serah, I need you to answer a couple of questions for me," Fang said. Serah straightened up.

"Sure."

"You said it was her idea to invite me to your place?"

"Yeah."

"And she had a plan for my birthday?"

"That's what I'm so mad about."

"And her name's actually _Claire_?"

"Well, yeah, but she hates that name."

"When did she start using Lightning?"

"I think after mom died."

"Right. Just one more: where does she live?"

* * *

Fang left her building at a jog. Lightning's place wasn't exactly close, but she'd save time on foot as opposed to waiting for and taking a car service. Besides, she needed the time to sort out her thoughts.

Lightning was a frustrating person to know. Fang was close enough to the other woman to see all the positive things about her- how much she cared for the people close to her, how determined she was, how driven. She had faced and overcome the death of her sole caregiver, while looking after her younger sister. She was an intelligent, passionate woman, capable of achieving whatever she set her mind to.

Then there was the other side of Lightning. She was bull-headed and unyielding. She was cold, slow to trust, and guarded, even with Fang. And when it came to other people, she was inconsiderate, bordering on ignorant of how they might feel. Though maybe Fang was a little biased on that subject.

Serah had given her even more to think about as well. Fang was confident that Lightning considered them friends- close friends, even. The thought Lightning must have put into setting up a trip to the wilderness was proof of that. But the fact that she hadn't actually extended that gift to Fang was vexing. Friends could take a trip together. Friends could spend time with just each other. Friends didn't have to worry about mixed messages.

Then there was the fact that Lightning hadn't been honest about… well, a lot of things. From the invitation to the Farron family home she had thought came from Serah, to the gift for Fang, even to the other woman's name. Fang had to wonder what else Lightning was keeping from her.

While her mind had gone in circles, Fang's feet had carried her to Lightning's building. It was an older building, only a few stories and made of brick and mortar. There was no lock on the main entrance, so Fang let herself in and found the stairs. She took the steps two at a time to the fourth floor. She found Lightning's number, and before she could think, knocked, loudly.

"Light," she called through the door. "Open up, it's me."

There was a short, tense wait before she heard locks being undone. The door opened sharply, revealing Lightning's scowling face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled. "I thought we were done."

"Not according to Serah." Lightning's eyes widened, then narrowed in an instant. She moved aside.

"Get in here. We're not doing this in the hall."

Fang entered Lightning's apartment for the first time. It was bare. A scuffed wooden table with a mismatched chair was set in a small tiled kitchenette. There was a short, waist-high dividing wall before a small, empty, carpeted area. Fang figured it was supposed to be a living area, though she doubted Lightning actually used it.

To her right was a short hall with two doors- bathroom and bedroom, Fang guessed. She also suspected even the bedroom looked like the rest of the apartment; void, spartan, and impersonal.

"I don't know what Serah told you, but the gear is all I had for you," Lightning said. Fang stopped her scrutiny of Lightning's apartment and looked over at the woman herself. She was facing Fang head on, arms crossed and shoulders set.

"You had something else in mind," Fang said. "A trip together?"

"Had," Lightning emphasized.

"Why not go through with it? It would have made a good gift."

"I realized that it would be a little much," Lightning snapped.

"How far did you get?" Fang asked. "Serah said you made reservations and payments and everything."

Lightning's mouth pressed into a line. "That's none of your business."

"So at least that far then. Why go through all the trouble, Light?"

"I stopped before I got too far," Lightning said. She looked aside. Fang crossed her arms.

"I don't believe that. You can't even look at me."

"You don't need to believe it."

Fang threw up her hands in frustration. She took a moment to collect herself, and decided to switch tactics. "You care about me, Light. And you wanted to show it. But you backed out."

Lightning said nothing.

"What were you scared of?"

That got a reaction. "There's nothing to be 'scared' of. I didn't want to get you something that big."

"And at the party? When what you got me wasn't good enough?"

"There's a middle ground, Fang," Lightning said. Frustration was evident in her voice, clear in the way she folded her arms. Fang took pleasure in the fact that she could share some of her frustration with the other woman.

"Well I'm not looking for a middle ground," Fang said. Lightning glared.

"You can't choose what other people give you."

"No, but I do know what I would like from them."

"So what?"

"So, in all this, you never said it was something you wouldn't like too."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "That's not the point of a gift, Fang."

"I'm not talking about the gift anymore." Fang leveled a serious look at Lightning. Lightning's tone turned disbelieving.

"You're talking about- what, a relationship?"

"And why not?

"I'm straight, Fang."

"Yeah? 'Cause from the day we met you flirted with me. You felt me up and everything."

Lightning pursed her lips. "What would it take to convince you? Tell me, so we can settle this."

"I don't know. I really don't. But you can't deny the chemistry we have. As much as you might not want to, you like being with me, don't you."

Lightning looked away again. Fang pressed on.

"I like being around you too. I like talking with you, joking with you, fighting with you. I like _you_ , Light, so much."

Lightning narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Whatever you're trying, it won't work."

"I'm just being honest." Their eyes met. Fang felt like she was close to breaking through. "Maybe you should try it too."

"Why can't you just take no for an answer?"

"Because I don't think the answer is no. You keep letting me back in. Letting me get closer. I know you're not good at it, but you keep doing it anyway."

"I don't know what you mean, I never-"

"Come off it, Light. I offered lunch, you gave an excuse to do it weekly. I asked you to a party, you asked me to teach you. Even after I pushed my boundaries, Serah told me it was _you_ who invited me along over summer break."

"Great." Lightning sarcastically bit. "Did she tell you anything else?" Fang didn't mention Serah had let slip the other woman's real name.

"She just cares about you. So do I."

"Weird way of showing it, talking behind my back." Fang took a breath, reminding herself that Lightning was being understandably defensive. She had come to the other woman's home and confronted her, after all.

"You've got a weird way of showing it too," Fang said. She gestured around the apartment. "Why isn't there anything here, Light? Almost looks like no one lives here."

"So what?" Lightning asked again.

"So how much of Serah's tuition are you paying? How much of her room and board?"

"That's none of your business."

"What did she say when she saw this place?"

Lightning showed nothing. Fang could guess what that meant.

"She hasn't seen it." Fang said. "Light, you're sacrificing so much for her, aren't you?"

"I'm not. Maybe you couldn't tell, but I'm not big material things."

"I get that, but there's _nothing_ here. Tell me I'm not the first person whose seen your apartment."

Lightning said nothing. Color flushed her face, but she continued to stare Fang down.

"What do you _do_? Eat, sleep, and work? Is that it?" Fang asked incredulously.

"Of course not. I see you, for one."

"And for two? Exercise?" Lightning remained silent. Fang was struck by the depth of Lightning's devotion to Serah. She had forgone most of the things other people took for granted. Free time, recreation, friends… Fang doubted Lightning had had a true break from life since she had started helping her mother all those years ago. Being burdened with the health and well-being of three people so young, it was no wonder the other woman was so cold. She must have matured faster than her peers, seen the darker side of life much earlier than them. Watched from afar as they lived free from responsibility. No wonder Snow grated on Lightning so much.

"Do..." Fang started quietly. "Do you think Serah wants this for you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Would your mother want this for you?"

Lightning's eyes flashed. "Don't bring her into this."

"It's a serious question, Light. You think she would want to see one of her daughter suffering?"

"I'm not suffering."

"You're not happy, either."

"What should I do then, Fang? Go out with you? Would that solve all my problems?"

"No. But it would help."

Lightning scoffed. She looked ready to tear into Fang, but Fang was faster.

"Let the people who care about you help. Let Serah know what her financial situation is like. Let her get a loan; or let Sazh help- he looks at you guys like his own kid, you know. Let Snow help, with money, a place to live, whatever. And yeah, I want to help too. I can help you blow off steam when your days get bad. I can listen when that doesn't work. I can help you with the things you're not good at- opening up; talking to people; asking for help. I can be there for you. That's what it means to care for someone. And I care for you. A lot."

Lightning considered her for a moment. Her anger seemed to have simmered down, and she looked to be actually contemplating Fang's words.

"Sounds like what you've already been doing," she said. "As a friend."

"And I think I could do more. I think we can be more," Fang said. "What's the harm in trying?"

"Fang..." Lightning looked lost. Fang supposed that being challenged at as deep a level as she was reaching would shake anyone's confidence, even Lightning's. She took a step towards the other woman.

"All I'm asking for is a chance. One chance."

Lightning didn't respond. Fang took another step forward.

"We could go out a couple times. Take the trip you planned. See where we end up."

Another step. She stood directly in front of Lightning, who had backed into the short dividing wall. She had to look down to meet Lightning's eyes.

"Light?" Fang asked, voice low.

"What?" Lightning breathed.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Fang dipped her head down and pressed her lips against Lightning's. There was a moment where she thought Lightning would turn violent, but the only reaction from the other woman was a tilt of her head, allowing better access to her lips. Fang's hands found Lightning's arms, and she absent-mindedly rubbed from Lightning's shoulders to her elbows and back up. Lightning returned the pressure Fang put into the kiss.

Slowly Fang pulled back. When she opened her eyes, she found clear blue eyes regarding her. She braced herself for a volatile reaction. Lightning sighed, and shook her head.

"I can't believe I let you steal a kiss from me." The corner of Lightning's mouth turned just up.

Fang could sing she was so relieved. "Tell you what, you can take one from me any time you want," she said.

Lightning shook her head. "You must think my lips are pretty cheap."

"Then you can have any part of me."

Their eyes met, and again Fang felt electricity shoot down her spine. It was a heady promise to make. She had said it lightly, but had meant it. From her reaction, Lightning knew she had.

"That'll do." She looked down, brow furrowed. She looked up again, resolve in her eyes.

"Let's go to bed."

Fang raised her eyebrows.

"Just to sleep. It's too late for you to go home, and we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Do we?"

"Yeah. I get to kick your ass for accosting me in my own apartment."

Fang smirked. "I won't make it easy."

"I wouldn't want you to. Come on."

They made their way to Lightning's bedroom. Just as Fang had suspected, it was almost empty of personal affects. A picture of Serah on a bedside table seemed to be the only evidence that a person actually used the room at all. That would change. Lightning had been through a lot in her life, but Fang was filled with determination to make it better. To make her happier.

With nothing to change into, Fang lay down. Lightning slid into bed beside her, a little stiffly. There was an awkward silence, which Fang would not stand for.

"Damn I'm smooth." Fang said quietly. Lightning sighed.

"First night as a couple and we're already in bed together," Fang continued.

"You're pushing your luck, Fang."

"Come on, not even a little laugh?"

"Will that shut you up?"

"No. But I know one thing that will."

"Don't tell me."

"A kiss."

A sigh. "Fine."

Fang smiled. The sheets rustled as she rolled over and stared down at Lightning. She couldn't make out much in the dark, but she could imagine the look on the other woman's face- something between consternation and acceptance. She leaned down, and there, in the dark, they kissed again. Fang lay back down, smiling and content, and looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this, it was a tough chapter to get right. It's pretty dialogue heavy, and getting the characters' voices just right is tough.**

 **But t** **hat's the end of the story. At least the end that I had planned. I was considering writing their trip together, from Lightning's point of view. Let me know if that sounds like something people would like to see.**

 **Please, let me know how I did. The things you liked, the things that didn't work, the things that could be different. It's all valuable feedback, and I appreciate any and all reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
